Corazon Herido
by Meli-chan03
Summary: La boda ha sido estropeada, Akane decide romper el noviazgo pero quiere seguir con el compromiso Como se lo tomara Ranma?
1. Chapter 1

Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.

" cuando hablan

' cuando piensan

( ) cuando hacen algo

**CORAZON HERIDO**

CAPITULO 1

**La Boda Destrozada**

Era una tarde soleada, todos los amigos y familiares de los Tendo y Saotome estaban en el Dojo Tendo. Alli se encontraban Akane & Ranma alado del cura. Ellos cumplieron 18 años y sus padres les obligaron a casarse. Ambos no estaban muy contentos con ser obligados a casarse ala fuerza pero acceptaron. En el dojo los dos estaban muy callados, sin atreverse a mirarse, estan muy sonrojados deseando que pasara la boda. La ceremonia habia empezado, y justo en el momento en el que Ranma tenia que decir 'si quiero' aparecieron Kuno, Ryoga, Mousse, Sasuke, Kodashi, Ukyo y Shampoo, destrozando la pared del Dojo.

Kuno & Ryoga; Gritando "Ranma no permiteremos que te cases con Akaneeeee".

Kodashi, Shampoo y Ukyo: "Akane tu no te puedes casar con Ranma porque el es mio"

Kodashi: "Ranma tu dijiste que yo era tu unica novia y que te casarias conmigo"

Ukyo: "Mientes el me lo dijo ami"

Shampoo:"Ranma no casarse con ninguna de vosotras porque el me ama a mi verdad ranma"

Ranma y Akane miraban a todos sin creerse lo que pasaba.

Ukyo: "Akane te vas a enterar, no te dejaremos que te cases con Ranma…."

Shampoo:"Ranma, porque te vas a casar con ella, tu siempre dices que no te gusta"

Kodashi: "Akane preparate a pelear"

Ranma: 'tengo que hacer algo o haran daño a Akane, pero que puedo hacer….. ya lo se', "escuchadme la unica rason por la que me voy a casar con Akane era porque nuestros padres nos obligan, si no fuera por ellos, pues ni loco me casaria yo con una marimacho como Akane, ella es fea, no tiene buen cuerpo ni figura, parece mas un chico que una chica, no sabe cocinar, no es femenina, no es cariñosa y siempre esta de mal humor, no se quien se quedria casar con ella'.

Esto dejo a todos muy sorprendidos. Ryoga y Kuno fueron enseguida a pelearse con Ranma por atreverse a insultar a Akane y por haberse atrevido a casarse con ella. Mientras todos los invitados estaban viendo la pelea de Ranma con los chicos, Akane sin hacer ruido, ni decir una palabra se dio la vuelta y se alejo del dojo sin que nadie se diece cuenta. Ella llego a su cuarto, se quito el vestido de novia y se puso la ropa deportiva. Depronto llamaron a su puerta.

Soun: "Akane hija, abre la puerta porfavor"

Katumi: "Akane, hermanita, abreme la puerta para poder hablar contigo"

Soun: "Akane, Akane, hija porfavor abreme la puerta, soy tu padre"

Akane: 'tengo que salir de aqui ahora mismo, necesito pensar en todo esto, aarrghhhh porque me tiene que pasar todo esto a mi'(una lagrima se le callo por la mejilla), (se dio la vuelta y salto por la ventana y se fue corriendo por las calles de Nerima con el Corazon destrozado).

Mientras en el dojo…..

Las chicas pelean de costumbre entre ellas decidiendo quien era la que se casaria con Ranma, mientras ranma se esta defendiendo de Kuno y Ryoga, harto de esos dos los mando a volar. Al dares la vuelta empezo a buscar a Akane por el dojo pero no la veia.

Ranma: Al no encontrarla se le hizo un dolor en el Corazon. Enseguida salio del Dojo y se dirijio al cuarto de Akane por la ventana, 'tengo que hablar con ella y decirle que lo que dije no era verdad, pero seguro no me creera, pero debo decirselo'. Al entrar por la ventana ve que el cuarto esta vacio y ve tirado en la cama el traje de novia que ella llevaba. Al abrir la puerta de la habitacion de Akane se calleron sobre el nabiki, soun, katumi, Genma y el maestro.

Soun: "Y mi probobre hijita Ranma ummmmmm adonde esta ella ummmm" (llorando como siempre.)

Ranma: "no esta aqui, tengo que buscarla"

Nabiki: "todo esto es culpa tuya Ranma, por tu culpa mi hermana se ha escapado".

Ranma: "la culpa no es del todo mia porque seguro que tu llamaste a todos para que estropeasen la boda y asi conseguir dinero, a que no me equivoco"

Katumi: "Escuchadme un momento aquí hay una nota y dice..."

_He salido a dar una vuelta, porfavor no me busqueis, necesito estar sola, volvere mas tarde._

_Akane_

Ranma sintio un dolor en el corazon, un sentimiento de culpabilidad, se sentia culpable de que ella se fuera.

Soun: "ooohhhh mi pobre hijita esta sola, aaaaaghhh Ranma esto es tu culpa, debes ir a buscarla"

Ranma; "pero porque yo, ademas ella dice que no la busquemos y que quiere estar sola"

Katumi: "Ranma porfavor encuentra a mi hermanita, no quiero que le suceda nada malo, ella debe de estar pasandolo mal"

Ranma: "vale Katumi, ire a buscarla solo para tranquilizarte"

Katumi: "Gracias"

Ranma salto por la ventana. Abajo estaba shampoo, ukyo y kodashi peleandose entre ellas por el. El no las hizo ni caso. Solo queria encontrar a Akane y dicerle que lo que dijo en la boda no era cierto.

Akane estaba corriendo sin rumbo, y con lagrimas en los ojos. Mientras en otra parte de Nerima estaba Ranma buscandola gritanto "Akane", "Akane, adonde estas".

Akane: 'como pudo Ranma ser tan malo conmigo, como pudo decir tantas cosas malas de mi y encima lo dijo delantes de Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodashi.

Las palabras de el no paraban de repetirse en su cabeza: 'si no fuera por nuestros padres, pues ni loco me casaria yo con una marimacho como Akane, ella es fea, no tiene buen cuerpo ni figura, parece mas un chico que una chica, no sabe cocinar, no es femenina, no es cariñosa y siempre esta de mal humor, no se quien se quedria casar con ella'.

Mientras mas se recordaba de esas palabras, mas triste se sentia.

Akane: "Solo hubiera bastando con que me hubiese dicho que no, yo me hubiese casado con el pero el como siempre lo tuvo que estropear con su boca. Le odio, Le odio, Le odio. Por que me tuve que enamora de un baka como el" (su Corazon estaba destrozado). Decia esto mientras corria y lloraba sin rumbo.

Ella paro de corre y se sento alado de un rio adonde tiempo atras al principio de conocer a Ranma ella tiro un piedra muy grande al rio y recordo que era la primera vez que le sonrio a Ranma diciendole que el la queria. Alli estaba ella sentada en la arena con las manos arededor de sus rodillas y mirando con mucha tristeza al rio y suspirando.

Akane: "porque mi vida tiene que ser asi de complicada, porque Ranma tiene ese carácter, ojala fuese mas cariñoso conmigo. Ami siempre me insulta mientras con las demas nunca le he escuchado insultar a ninguna. Ojala papa nunca me hubiese comprometido con el... ummmm" (y siguio llorando). 'No se lo que siento, aveces le odio pero tambien le quiero" uuufff suspirando mirando al rio.

Ranma estuvo una hora corriendo sin parar. El sol se estaba callendo y pronto la noche llegaria. El estaba muy cansado pero aun asi siguio buscando a Akane antes de que se haga denoche. Llego hasta el Puente y se paro mirando al cielo. "donde se habra metido Akane, no se porque se fue de la casa si ella no siente nada por mi, no deberia sentirse mal. Ademos nunca me ha dicho que me quisieria solo me dice que es mi amiga pero nunca me ha dicho nada de nosotros. Aunque ella se pone muy celosa cada vez que una chica se me acerca, es muy violenta y bruta pero aveces ella puede llegar a ser...

Al bajar su mirada del cielo, miro hacia el rio y alli la vio sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas. En ese momento sintio todo tipo de sensaciones al verla alli sola y con la mirada perdida y . Sintio alivio por haberla encontrado, sintio miedo de tener que hablar con ella, sintio compassion por haberla humillado delante de todos, sintio pena y culpabiildad de verla asi. En eso el reconocio el lugar donde estaban y se le vino. Se le vino la imagen a la cabeza cuando una vez en ese sitio ella corria diciendo "tu me quieres verdad" y salia conriendo, riendo y despues me miro con una gran sonrisa, ese fue el dia en el que me empeze a enamorar de ella. De un salto bajo el puente, se acerco a ella y se sento a su lado.

Ella noto su preciensa pero no quiso mirarlo solo se quedo mirando al frente, tenia los ojos muy rojos te tanto llorar.

Akane: 'para que habra venido este, para decirme lo fea y lo marimacho que soy y que no quiere casarse conmigo'.

Ranma: "Akane vamos para la casa", ella cerro los ojos y no se movio.

Ranma: "Akane por favor escuchame, vamonos a casa, ya esta anocheciendo y empieza hacer frio y te puedes resfriar".

Akane: 'para que se preocupa, si no le importo lo mas minimo'.

Ellos se quedaron callados por un buen rato. Unas lagrimas cayeron por la mejilla de Akane y Ranma lo vio.

Ranma: 'ella esta llorando, no soporto verla llorar y si la abrazo quizas me mande volando por todo nerima, que hago, que hago, pues aunque me duele el mazazo que me dara, la voy a abrazar y consolarla.'

Mientras se acercaba a abrazarla le dijo lo mas suave que pudo: "Akane no llores porfavor, no me gusta verte llorar".

Ella abrio los ojos al notar que el la toco, que el la estaba abrazado, miro al suelo y se levanto. El la siguia mirando y se levanto immediatamente. Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miro.

Ranma: El se acerco a ella y le dijo "Akane lo si….." Plaff

Ella le dio una torta (wantazo, golpe) en la cara, una de las mas fuertes que ranma haiga recibido en su vida. El se toco la mejilla y muy molesto le pregunto "porque me has pegado" Ella tenia la mirada en el suelo, las lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Akane empapando las mejillas de ella. Ranma se quedo estatico.

Ranma: "Akane por que me pegaste, he tratado de pedirte perdon y tu me pegas"

Akane: "Ranma"

Ranma: "que"

Akane: Con la cabeza mirando al suelo le dijo con una voz muy dolorida "**te odio Ranma**" se dio la vuelta y empezo andar hasta que un brazo la detuvo. Ella se dio la vuelta y Ranma la otrajo hacia el.

Ranma: "Akane no te dejare ir hasta que me escuches, lo que yo dije en el dojo no lo decia de verdad, lo dije para que no te …."

Akane: Tratando de quitarse del brazos de el "Ranma sueltame, no quiero que me toques y menos ahora que…."

Ranma: "y menos que ahora que akane? Dicia ranma muy molesto mientras seguia sujetandola del brazo.

Akane: Con una mirada muy triste "y menos que ahora se lo que piensas de mi. Porfavor sueltame sino quieres que te golpee" Diciendo esto con la cabeza mirando al suelo".

Ranma: Puso sus dos manos sobre los hombros de ella "Akane porque no me miras a la cara"

Akane: 'no puedo, si lo miro me pondre a llorar y no quiero eso', ella se dio la vuelta y se solto del brazo de Ranma y le dio la espalda. Ella se paro sin mirarlo y le dijo lo mas calmada que pudo "Ranma si no querias casarte conmigo solo me bastaba con que me dijiese que no y no hacia falta que me insultases de esa manera delante de todos"

Ranma: "pero akane yo..."

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miro con tristeza "Ranma, he tomado una decision," paro y respire hondo, "He decidio no cancelar el compromiso, no quiero deshonrar el nombre de la Familia Tendo, asi que seguiremos comprometidos si tu quieres pero _ya no sere tu novia, solo sere tu amiga y prometida_".

Ranma estaba callado, las palabras de Akane no paraban de sonar en su cabeza. 'ya no sere tu novia, ya no sere tu novia, solo tu amiga' El estaba perdiendola, se sentia muy mal.

Akane: "pero si tu decides que quieres casarte con otra chica, yo no me opondre, ya encontrare otro con quien casarme."

Ranma: 'encontrare otro con quien casarme' esas palabras le dolian mas que cualquier golpe que tuviese de cual rival fuerte que el pelease.

El no podia hablar, su cabeza tenia las mismas palabras que no paraban de repetirse ' no sere tu novia, no sere tu novia, encontrare otro, encontrare otro con quien casarme'. Ella se doy la vuelta y empezo a andar. Ranma andaba detras de ella. Los dos ivan a paso lento y mirando al suelo, se les veia muy triste. El sol se fue y cayo la noche, solo las luces de las calles los alumbraban. Ninguno de los dos se hablaban. Ambos tenia los corazones doloridos.

Continuara…..

Notas de las Autora:

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que os haiga gustado, lo siento que este sea un capitulo triste pero los siguientes os prometo que sera romanticos y diferentes. Bueno que pasara, se areglara las cosas? Se hablaran, siguiran sin hablarse, haran las pases, eso lo tendreis que averiguar en el siguiente capitulo.

Por ahora solo hay 7 capitulos pero espero que no sea muy largo. Es dificil escribir tanto y pensar en lo que se escribe para que sea entretenido. Felicito a Nemesis, Cinturo-chan y muchos mas que escriben fanfics muy muy largos y entretenidos. Yo solo soy una fan mi pareja favorita Ranma & Akane.

Espero que os haiga gustado.

Chao

Melichan.

Cualquier sujeriencia mandarlos a 


	2. Chapter 2

Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.

" cuando hablan

' cuando piensan

( ) cuando hacen algo

**CORAZON HERIDO**

CAPITULO 2

**LAS FAMILIAS**

En la casa Tendo...

Nabiki: "que bien porfin llegais a casa"

Katumi: "Akane has vuelto", 'estos dos tienen muy mala cara, habran discutido'. "Bueno duchate que vamos a cenar".

Akane: "Gracia hermanita pero no tengo hambre ahora, comere mas tarde si no te importa"

Katumi: Sonriendo como siempre, "No te preocupes akane, te dejare la comida en la cocina"

Akane sonrio a su hermana y la abrazo y le dijo al oido "gracias katumi, no se que haria sin ti"

Soun: "hija quieres que hablemos",

Akane: "si papa"

Soun: "vamonos al dojo", y se fueron los dos dejando a los demas en la casa. Nabiki se sentia muy mal pensando que la boda fue destrozada por culpa de ella, por haber sido egoista, sino no hubiese dicho nada a las prometidas de ranma ni a ryoga y kuno, ellos ahora estarian casados. (Estaba furiosa con ella misma, tenia que pensar en como se lo diria a su hermana para que la perdonase)

Genma: "Ranma hijo, tenemos que hablar, vamos a dar un paseo."

Ranma: "si papa vamos". Y asi se fueron todos de la casa menos Katumi y Nabiki.

En el dojo Tendo:

Soun: "hija, siento mucho lo que ha pasado hoy, no sabia que Ranma haria algo asi y encima que te dijieses tantas cosas malas"

(akane se veia muy deprimida, con ganas de llorar)

Soun: "Hija, no me gusta verte tan depremida. Quiero que seas feliz como eras antes . Escucha, si quieres cancelare tu compromiso con Ranma, No me gusto para nada lo que hizo hoy".

Akane: "papa"

Soun: "si hija!"

Akane: "papa he hablado con Ranma y he tomado una decision".

Soun: "cual es hija?"

Akane: "He decidido seguir con el compromiso, no lo cancelare porque no quiero deshonrar el nombre de la familia Tendo. Tu has hecho una promesa y yo no debo rompirla,

Soun: "Hija, veo que estas madurando, tomando deciciones correctas"

Akane: "Gracias papa, bueno como te contaba, he quedado en seguir con el compromise pero mi relacion con el SOLO sera de amigos, no quiero seguir siendo su novia – eso solo me ha traido MUCHOS problemas. Siempre estan esas tres prometidas de ranma que son muy pesadas.

Soun: "hija, si eso es lo que quieres se hara pero si quieres puedo cancelar el compromise."

Akane: "no hace falta papa."

Soun: Cerrando los puños "aarghghh, la culpa la tiene Saotome por criar a su hijo tan mal".

Akane: (sonriendo por ese comentario.)

Soun: (mirando a su hija que sonreia) "asi me gusta hija que sonrias, tienes la misma sonrisa que tu madre.".

Akane: (abrazo a su padre) "papa, gracias por comprenderme, ahora me voy a duchar, comere algo y quiero dormir, me siento muy cansada."

Soun: "Akane recuerda que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras mi pequeña. Como quisiera que tu madre estuviese aqui para hablarte en los malos momentos que tu pasas."

Akane: "papa, no te preocupes, yo se que mama nos esta mirando y tiene que estar orgullosa de vernos juntos" (se puso a llorar y su padre tambien recordando a su madre).

Akane: "papa, ojala mama estuviera aqui con nosotros. La echo mucho de menos."

Soun: (Mientras abrazaba a su hija y le acariciaba el pelo "yo tambien akane, yo tambien la echo de menos"

En ese momento la puerta de dojo se cae y nabiki y katumi cayeron al suelo. Las dos se pusieron rojas al ser descubiertas de estar espiando.

Soun: "nos estabais espiando"

Nabiki: "esque papa, nosotras umm, nosotras pues….."

Akane: "no pasa nada papa," (limpiandose las lagrimas) "solo querian escuchar."

Nabiki y Katumi muy rojas. Se acercaron a Akane y todos ellos estaban por una vez desde hace tiempo, juntos y abrazados.

Nabiki: (empezo a llorar muy fuerte)

Soun: "hija que te pasa"

Nabiki: "akane lo siento"

Akane: "porque nabiki"

Nabiki: "porque fue mi culpa que tu boda se estropease, yo lo hice por dinero y ahora estoy muy arepentida, arrgghh por esos brutos de ryoga y kuno y por las otras prometidas de ranma. Akane fue mi culpa haaaaaaaaaaaaaa " y lloro como nunca.

Akane: "se acerco a su hermana y la abraza "Nabiki aunque tuvieses parte de la culpa, Ranma es la unica persona a quien culpo porque el me insulto. Con solo decir que no hubiese bastado pero el destrozo la boda con su boca."

Nabiki: "Akane me perdonas"

Akane: "Claro que si, para eso eres mi hermana aunque aveces no lo parezca."

Nabiki: "Gracias hermanita, te lo agradesco, te dare todo el dinero que gane con tu boda."

Akane: "no hace falta, de veras. A mi el dinero no me interesa."

Nabiki: "pues aunque tu digas que no yo te lo dare."

Katumi: Con su mejor sonrisa "vamos a comer que la comida esta casi lista"

Soun: "Si vamos, que tengo mucha hambre."

Nabiki: "yo tambien."

Akane: "bueno yo mejor me voy a ducharme y despues comere."

Katumi: "akane me alegra que estes mejor."

Akane: "Gracias a vosotros, se que puedo confiar en mi familia"

Soun: empieza a llorar.

Katumi: "papa, pero porque lloras"

Soun: "porque somos una familia unida y mis hijas ya son unas mujeres."

Katumi: "otro abrazo familiar"

Nabiki: "si"

Akane: "si"

Todas abrazaron a su padre

Akane/katumi/nabiki: "papa te queremos mucho."

Y Soun siguio llorando.

Mientras en el parque de Nerima…..

Ranma: "que queries decirme papa?"

Genma: "ranma hoy me has decepcionado mucho"

Ranma: "yo porque?"

Genma: "porque un hombre de verdad no humilla a la persona que quiere y menos delante de tus prometidas, rivals, familiars y amigos. Habia mucha gente y tu estropeaste todo. Eres una decepcion para la familia Saotome. Tu madre queria que tu fueses mas baronil pero todavia veo que eres un niño tonto, egoista y inmaduro. Dime Ranma, porque te portaste tan mal, porque? "(cojiendo a su hijo por la camisa)

Ranma: "sueltame papa, no tengo ganas de pelearme contigo" (genma lo solto).

Genma: "contestame ranma y dime porque la as insultado de esa manera tan cruel, solo deberias decir que no y ya esta. Pero no tuviste que decirle lo peor. No me estraña que haiga cancelado el compromise y te heche de la casa, que haremos si Soun nos hecha?"

Ranma "no lo puedo creer, solo piensas en eso, pero sabes no te preocupes que ella no ha cancelado el compromiso"

Genma: sorpendido "que, y porque no"

Ranma: con la Mirada en el suelo "porque ella no quiere deshorar a su familia."

Genma: "y ya esta solo te dijo eso"

Ranma: "no", respiro hondo y despues dijo, "ella seguira con el compromise pero no va a seguir siendo mi novia, solo sera mi amiga".

Genma: "sabes hijo tienes que hacer las pases con ella."

Ranma: "y yo porque?" (su orgullo le hace pareser que no esta lastimado)

Genma: "deveras crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que sientes por ella, se que la quieres."

Ranma: "yo no siento nada papa y menos quererla"

Genma: "Eres estupido Ranma, sabes que hijo, lamento que no te hayas casado con Akane, es una pena.

Ranma: porque papa?

Genma: porque desde que hemos llegado a la casa de los tendo, he estado siempre atento a todo lo que ella hace por ti. No te das cuanta muchacho, cuando perdiste todo tu poder ella vino conmigo del dr. tofu para encontrar como sea una solucion para tu problema. Despues vi como se metio en el remolino, dando su vida para darte un papel que podria devolver tu poder. Ella se iva a casar con Kuno para salvarme a mi, esa chica tiene un Corazon de oro, aunque se enfade mucho contigo y te golpee tu te lo mereses por no saber tratarla bien. Sabes tambien supe que ella se echo encima tuya cuando el señor de las ranas te echo el agua que te conventeria en rana. Ranma no hay muchas chicas como ella que den su vida a cambio de nada. Ella dio su vida en Jusenko y tu se lo recompenses insultandola en la boda. Deveras no te entiendo."

Ranma: "papa yo lo hice porque…."

Genma: "espera ranma, todavia no he terminado, ….. tambien he observado las otras chicas que andan detras de ti. Kodashi solo te envenana para llevarte a su casa, Bambu es muy wapa pero siempre te engaña con posimas chinas y Ukyo es muy testadura y siempre quiere que te cases con ella. Akane es la unica a la cual nunca he visto insistir en que te cases con ella. Aunque ella diga que no le importas, yo he visto cientos de veces como ella te cuida y arriesga su vida por ti. Sabes, si no reaccionas bien ella se puede cansar de esperarte y ira por otro que la trate mejor como Ryoga. Ese chico deberia ser su novio y no tu."

Ranma: "eso nunca lo permitire."

Genma: "porque no?"

RAnma: "porque ella"

Genma: "ella que ranma?"

Ranma: "porque ella es mi prometidaaaaaaa."

Genma: "me alegra escucharte decir eso ….."

Ranma: "papa…"

Genma: "si ranma.."

Ranma: "La razon porque insulte hoy a Akane fue porque vi que bamboo, kodashi y ukyo querian pelearse con Akane y yo no permitiria que la hagan daño."

Genma: "ero no debiste de insultarla de esa manera, solo hubiese bastado que dijieses que no."

Ranma: "ya lo se papa, solo es que en ese momento no lo pense. Estoy muy arepentido de lo que le dije."

Genma: "sabes hijo es la primera vez que admites que has hecho algo mal. ….. y ahora que piensas en hacer."

Ranma: "no lo se pero tengo que ganarme a Akane otra vez y hacer que vuelva a hacer mi novia."

Genma: "muy bien dicho hijo mio."

Ranma: "papa, gracias por darme consejos."

Genma: "para eso soy tu padre. Bueno vamos a comer que tengo hambre."

Ranma: "no cambias para nada, venga vamos" 'como hare que vuelva a ser mi novia, no lo se pero de algun modo lo conseguire….'

1 hora mas tarde, en la casa de los tendo…..

Todos estaban comiendo, y nadie hablaba hasta que nabiki dijo

Nabiki: "que Buena estaba la comida Katumi"

Katumi: sonriendo como siempre, "gracias nabiki, oye Akane me ayudarias a limpiar los platos"

Akane: "si claro."

Ellas quitaron todos los platos y se fueron a la cocina a limpiar.

Katumi: "estas mejor akane"

Akane: "si hermana, ya estoy mejor, bueno he terminado de limpiar los platos, yo me voy a mi cuarto, necesito dormir"

Katumi: "dulces sueños hermanita"

Akane: "hasta mañana Katumi."

Al salir del la cocina ella estaba sonriente pero su rostro cambio a triste cuando se encontro de cara con Ranma. Solo le aparto la vista y subio las escaleras. Ranma se quedo mirandola como subia las escaleras. Akane se dirijio a su cuarto y apago las luces y se echo boca arriba en su cama. Pensando en todo lo que paso hoy.

Akane: 'si no fuera por nuestros padres, yo ni loco me casaria con una marimacho como akane'- recordando las palabras de Ranma.

Akane: "ese estupido de Ranma tuvo que estropearlo todo. No se porque me tuve que enamorar de el, lagrimas se le escapaban. ojala mi vida fuera mas facil, ojala el fuera mas simpatico conmigo y no me insultase, pero alomejor yo tenga la culpa que piense asi de mi" y sumida en sus pensamientos se quedo dormida.

Mientras ranma estaba en la sala viendo la tv, todos en la casa estaba dormido menos el. Apago la tv, y se dirijio a subir las escarles , una vez ariba mira a la puerta de Akane y fue a ver como estaba, Pico 2 veces y no escucho ninguna respuesta, abrio la puerta y la vio durmiendo.

Ranma: 'si hubiese sido mas listo, ahora estariamos casados'. La miro un buen rato y se fue a su cuarto, se hecho bocaariba y penso en lo estupido que fue a decirle tantas cosas malas a Akane. 'Ella no se merece estar con alguien como yo, pero no la voy a perder, nunca he perdido nada en mi vida, y ella no va a ser la primera, no la perdere tan facilmente, pensare en algo para que vuelva a mi. Y se quedo dormido.

Continuara

Meli-chan

Hola, que os gusto este, estais intrigados con este fanfic, os gustaria saber que pasara en el siguiente capitulo, pues tendreis que leerlo.

Bueno para cual quier comentario, escribidme a 


	3. Chapter 3

Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.

" cuando hablan

' cuando piensan

( ) cuando hacen algo

**CORAZON HERIDO**

CAPITULO 3

**HACEMOS LAS PACES?**

Habia pasado tres semanas despues de la boda fallida; la relacion entre Ranma y Akane no habia cambiado mucho, Akane trataba de no estar mucho tiempo con Ranma. Ranma se da cuanta de como se comporta ella ultimamente y le desagradaba mucho la situacion que estan. Necesitan estar con ella igual como antes. Todos los de la casa de dieron cuanta, porque en la casa ya no se escucha peleas ni insultos.

Akane trataba de hablar con el lo menos posible. Las veces que hacia de comer no se lo ofrecia nada a Ranma. Esto hacia que el se molestase mucho. Cada vez que se molestaba por algo que akane le hacia, no hablarle, no contestarle, no pegarle. El comportamiento de Akane hacia que ranma se enfurieciera mas, pero el sabia que el tenia la culpa por insultarla. Ranma se pasaba el dia entrenando en el dojo mientras Akane se quedaba en su cuarto pensando, leyendo, escribiendo en su diario.

Hoy es el primer dia de clase despues de las vacaciones. Por la mañana todos estaban desayunando, Akane se despidio y salio de la casa. Ranma salio detras de ella con la comida en la boca.

Ranma: "Akane, esperameeeee….."

Akane: "hoy no quiero llegar tarde, darte prisa."

Ranma corrio y se puso alado de ella.

Akane: 'porque estara andando a mi lado y no en la cerca como siempre'

Al llegar al Furinkan, se encuentran con un monton de chicos corriendo hacia ellos. Ranma los para y les dice: "que es lo que pasa aquí chicos?"

Chicos: "nos hemos enterado que Akane ya no es tu novia, asi que le vamos a preguntarle salir"

Ranma miro a Akane y ella tenia la cabeza mirando al suelo.

Ranma: "Akane que quieres que haga, los paro o te los dejo a ti."

Akane: levanto la Mirada y dijo: "chichos no quiero tener novio, no quiero que me molesten"

Ranma: 'bien dicho Akane, menos mal sino no soportaria verte con otros chicos', mostro una sonrisa de ganador.

Ranma: "ya habeis escuchado a Akane, conque anden, anden"

Ranma: "vamos Akane o llegaremos tarde"

Akane: sonrio por primera vez a Ranma desde que la boda fue cancelada.

Akane: "si vamos"

Ranma: se puso las mejillas rojas al verla sonrier. 'Ponfin me sonrie, echaba de menos ver esa sonrisa.'

Akane: "aaaaaaaaghh"

Kuno: (Abrazando a Akane por detras agarando su cintura "Oh, mi querida Akane Tendo, que contento estoy de verte denuevo, ya que eres libre te invito a salir esta tarde, que dices"

Akane: Enfurecida "uuummmmm, kuno no me toques" y de una patada lo mando a volar.

Ranma: 'que fuerza tiene esta chica' "vamos Akane o llegaremos tarde"

Akane: poniendose la falda bien "si vamos"

En clase…

Yuka: "Akane despues de las clases vamos a ir al centro commercial a pasar la tarde alli, te vienes?"

Akane: "no se chicas,"

Sayura: "si Akane, porfavor, ven con nosotras, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, anda pasa un rato con nosotras"

Yuka: "Akane, porfavor, somos tus amigas y sabes que necesitas despejarte de tu casa un par de horas, anda vente con nosotras, a que si, a que si vendras…."

Akane: "Bueno esta bien saldre con vosotras"

Yuka: "bien amiga, asi me gusta que te animes."

Ranma: "ahhhhh, que sueño tengo"

Daisuke: "yo tambien tengo sueño, espero que pasen pronto las clases."

Hiroshi: "oye Ranma, yo y daisuke vamos a ir al centro commercial esta tarde, queremos comprarnos unos zapatos para jugar futbol, despues iremos a comer. Te vienes amigo?"

Ranma: con las manos detras de su cabeza. "no se chicos, esque no tengo muchas ganas"

Hiroshi: Venga ranma ven con nosotros!

En ese momento se escuchaban las chicas hacer arboroto, "bien akane te vienes al centro commercial y alli hablaremos vale", sonriendo akane dice "Si chicas esta bien pero no almeis tanto escandalo"

Ranma: 'si akane sale sola puede que aparescan esas locas de shampoo, kodashi, o ukyo y le hagan daño)

Ranma: "Bueno Hiroshi, ire con vosotros"

Hiroshi: "bien amigo iremos los tres, los tres mosqueteros."

Ranma: con una medio sonrisa "si lo que tu digas"

Pasaron las horas, y terminaron las clases.

Ranma: "Akane vas a ir a casa"

Akane: "no, esta tarde saldre con las chicas"

Ranma: "yo tambien saldre con los chicos, odios nos veremos en casa"

Akane: "si ya nos veremos en casa", se fue en busca de sus amigas.

Yuka: "bueno chicas, vamonos."

Sayura: "vamos primero por un helado, hace mucho que no me como uno."

Akane: sonriendo, "pues yo tambien hace tiempo que no me comia uno, yo me pidire mi favorito, helado de chocolate con nata, ummm, venga chicas vamonos." sonriendo

Yuka: 'me alegro que ella este mejor' "esperame akane, sayura"

Las tres se fueron contentas hacia la heladeria.

Hiroshi: "chicos vamos a comernos un helado, me muero de ganas de comerme un helado grande con muchos sabores mexclados ummmmmmmmm se me hace la boca agua……"

Daisuke: "que exagerado eres hiroshi, yo me tomare un resfreco, no tengo muchas ganas de tomar un helado, tu que tomaras Ranma?"

Ranma: "Desde cuando vosotros vais a tomar helados?"

Hiroshi: "pues desde siempre porque"

Ranma: "no por nada, solo que crei que los chicos no comian helados"

Hiroshi: "Ranma, amigo los helados son lo mejor que ha hecho el hombre."

Ranma: "pues me tomare uno grande igual que tu"

Hiroshi: "asi me gusta Ranma, pues vamos hacia la heladeria."

Los chicos entraron a la misma heladeria que las chicas. No se habian percatado que las chicas estaban alli. Pidieron los helados y empezaron a comerselos como si fuese un concurso de comer helados. Ranma disfrutaba comiendo su helado hasta que escucho una risa que el bien conocia. Era Akane, ella se estaba riendo con sus amigas, estaban en una mesa en el final de la heladeria. El esta tranquilo sabiendo que ella estaba bien. A los 5 minutos se fueron las chicas.

Ranma: "ya hemos terminados con el helado, ummmmm estaba buenisimo."

Hiroshi: "vaya ranma, me has sorprendido, nunca he visto a alguien comerse un helado tan grande como el tuyo y tan rapido."

Ranma: "es que estaba buenisimo."

Daisuke: "y dicias que los helados no eran para los chicos"

Hiroshi: "bueno chicos vamos al centro commercial."

Ranma/Daisuke: "si vamos"

Ranma:'espero ver a Akane alli'

La tarde paso y las chicas estaban por las tiendas de ropas, mientras que los chicos estaban en las tiendas de deportes. No se vieron en ningun momento.

Las chicas en el camino a casa:

Yuka: "Oye Akane, no queriamos esta mañana preguntartelo pero nos gustaria que nos contaras lo que ocurio en la boda. Aqui todos hablan mucho y diferentes cosas pero nosotras preferimos escuchar la verda de ti."

Akane: su cara se volvio triste.

Sayura: "Akane si no quieres hablar no hay problema solo es que queremos que confies en nosotras, acuerdate que somos tus mejores amigas."

Akane levanto su cara y les conto lo que paso en la boda pero no dijo muchos detalles y tambien les conto su decision con ranma de que seguiria comprometia pero no seria mas su novia. Las chicas se quedaron de piedra al escuchar lo mal que lo paso ella.

Ranma estaba en la misma posicion con sus amigos, les estaban preguntando sobre lo que le paso en la boda. Ranma no tuvo mas remedio que contarselo a sus amigos, ellos no sabian que decir, estaban tambien sin palabras.

En el camino Las chicas seguian hablando de sus cosas hasta que llegaron a la casa de Yuka y de Sayura (vivian alado las dos). La casa de Akane las pillaban mas lejos.

Akane iva andando sola para su casa, estaba un poco asustada porque no le gustaba ir andando sola y menos cuando esta anocheciendo. Ranma estaba andando solo cerca del camino de Akane. Los dos empezaron a corer hacia la caretera alante hasta que ranma salio de un comino a al girar a la calle derecha choco muy bruscamente con Akane. Ella cayo al suelo.

Akane: "aaahhhhhhhhhh, me duele la pierna." Al abrir los ojos se encontro con Ranma y el se veia con una cara muy preocupado"

Ranma: Tendiendole la mano a Akane "lo siento Akane iva corriendo y no te vi, de veras que lo siento, dame tu mano para levantarte"

Akane: Le dio la mano pero al levantarse del suelo gritaba con dolor,"ah, mi pierna me duele mucho"

Ranma: "Akane agarate en mi espalda, te llevare a ver el doctor Tufu"

Akane: "no me hace falta que me ayudes, yo puedo andar sola"

Ranma: 'si como no', "Si no quieres mi ayudar pues aver como llegas a la consulta." Akane no podia poner su pierna en el suelo y por una vez tenia que pedirle ayuda a Ranma.

Akane: "Ranma me ayudas"

Ranma: sonriendo, se agacha alado de Akane y le dice "Como quieres que te lleve en brazos o en la espalda?".

Akane: "peso mucho para ir todo el camino en brazos"

Ranma: "no lo creo, te he cojido muchas veces en brazos y no pesas nada"

Akane: Entonces por que siempre me llamas gorda

Ranma: "me gusta meterme contigo"

Akane: "aarrgh bueno ranma me duele mucho la pierna llevame como tu veas que estes mejor."

Ranma: "Te voy a cojer en brazos" y sin ningun problema la cojio en brazos y se puso a saltar por las casas. Mientras saltaba por los tejados Akane se agaraba mas a el, temia caer y lastimarse.

Akane: "Ranmaaaaa no saltes tan alto que me da miedo"

Ranma: "conmigo nunca tienes que tener miedo porque no pienso dejar que nada malo te pase"

Akane: se sonrojo con ese comentario "Gracias",

A Ranma se le aceleraba mas el Corazon por tener a Akane tan cerca de el y por le ella haberse portado y hablado bien con el.

Llegaron al consultorio del Doctor Tofu:

Tofu: "Hola Akane, que te pasa?"

Akane: "es mi pierna, me duele mucho."

Tofu: "dime como te has lastimado?"

Akane: "pues, ummm iva corriendo y me choque de frente con Ranma."

Tofu: "iriais los dos corriendo a mucha velocidad."

Akane: "pues si."

El doctor curo la pierna y la puso con una venda,

Tofu: "bueno akane no es muy grave solo lo tienes lastimado pero no hay nada roto, pero siento mucho no tener mas muletas para que puedas andar para tu casa..."

Akane: "no se preocupe doctor, (sonriendo) gracias por todo doctor"

Ranma: "Akane quieres que te lleve en mi espalda, asi llegaremos mas pronto a la casa" 'seguro que me dira que no'

Akane: "Si esta bien."

Ranma: 'bien, bien, bien' "Bueno agarate fuerte a mi cuello"

Akane: "pero Ranma hazme un favour"

Ranma: la mira y le dice "lo que quieras dirme"

Akane: "vamos tranquilos por el suelo, no vayas a ir saltando"

RAnma: "vale esta bien iremos como tu digas"

Akane: "adios doctor"

Tofu: "que te mejores Akane y ten mas cuidado"

Akane: "gracias"

Ranma: "adios doctor Tofu"

Tofu: "adios Ranma y no volvais por aquí pronto sino es para una visitaaaaa"

Ambos desde hace tres semanas no se llevanban bien y apenas se hablaban, pero hoy se llevaban mejor que nunca. A ranma no le importaba llevar a Akane encima, mientras ella estuviera cerca de el, el podria andar con ella por todas partes y a el no le importaria.

Llegaron a la casa y todos estaban preocupados. Ranma dijo que era su culpa por ir corriendo y sin mirar. Akane nunca habia escuchado a ranma decir que el tenia la culpa. Ambos tenian la culpa pero el dijo que era su culpa.

Ranma dejo a Akane en su cuarto y cuando se dispuso a salir...

Akane: "Ranma"

Ranma: "Si akane"

Akane: "Gracias por traerme en tu espalda"

Ranma: se acerco a la cama de Akane, se agacho y la miro muy de cerca, "Akane no me tienes que dar las gracias, yo te hubieso traido aunque tu no quisieras"

Akane se sonrojo mucho al tenerlo tan cerca.

Akane: "Ranma porque les dijiste que era tu culpa, hubieras dicho que la culpa era de los dos"

Ranma: "no te preocupes, ya ni me acordaba de eso"

Akane: "Ranma te puedo perdir otro favor"

Ranma: "sip"

Akane: "dile a Katumi que cuando pueda me traiga la comida, tengo mucha hambre."

Ranma: "Si ahora se lo dire, ahhh Akane, te importaria que yo comiese aqui contigo, no pienses mal ni nada es solo que todos ya han comido y no tengo muchas ganas de comer solo, bueno eso si tu quieres…."

Akane: "que tienes miedo de comer solo?"

Ranma: "no es eso, es solo que prefiero comer acompañado, pero si ati te moslesta pues comere solo abajo…"

Akane: "Estaba bromeando….. jajajajajajja"

Ranma: "que te hace tanta gracia"

Akane: "pues tu cara de enfadao jajajajjajaj"

Ranma: "pues a mi no me hace mucha gracia"

Akane: "anda ranma no te enfades conmigo, ami tambien me harias compañia, asi no comeria sola"

Ranma: "vale se lo dire a Katumi que nos prepare la comida y yo la subire."

Akane: "Gracias" - sonriendole de la manera que a el mas le gusta.

Ranma: 'que wapa se pone cuando sonrie.'

Cuando Ranma salio del cuarto, Akane se puso a pensar. 'ranma me defendio en la escuela parando a todos eso de acercarse a mi, tambien me senti muy bien en sus brazos cuando me llevaba al doctor tofu. Pudiese haber estado en sus brazos mucho mas tiempo, bueno y despues en su espalda estaba muy bien, pegada a el. Pero akane, piensa en el daño que te hizo en la boda, sus palabras, en las que yo tambien le dije, le dije que no queria ser mas su novia, oohhhhhh, Ojala siempre se hubiese portado conmigo como hoy, entonces las cosas serian diferentes.)

Toc, Toc, Toc!

Los pensamientos de Akane fueron interempidos

Ranma: "Akane puedo pasar"

Akane: "Si pasa"

Ranma: abrio la puerta con una mano y la otra llevaba una bandeja con 2 platos de comida y dos vasos con bebidas.

Akane: "ummm que bien huele y que hambre tengo"

Ranma: "adonde lo pongo?"

Akane: "ponlo en mi escritorio, comeremos alli."

Ranma puso las platos y los vasos en el escritorio de Akane, mientras Akane seguia sentada.

Ranma: "no vas a comer?"

Akane: "no me puedo levanter, me ayudas a levantarme" diciendo esto un poco colorada

Ranma: "si", bueno dame tus manos y yo te levantare por la cintura.

1,2,y 3. arriba

Ranma la deposito el la silla alado suyo.

Akane: "uummmm, que bien huele esto"

Ranma: "buen provecho"

Akane: "lo mismo digo"

Y asi comieron los dos, tranquilos, sonriendo y de buen humor.

Mientras que el resto de la familia estaban afuera del la habitacion comentando:

Soun: "oye genma, estos dos se estan llevando mejor, asi que sigamos con nuestro juego"

Genma: "si creo, que yo iva ganado Tendo"

Soun: "te equivocas querido amigo, yo iva ganando."

Se van bajando las escaleras mientras seguian discutiendo.

Nabiki: "estos dos no tienen remedio."

Katumi: sonriendo como siempre. "la casa esta mejor cuando todos estamos en paz verdad hermanita"

Nabiki: "si la verda es que no me gusta que akane y ranma se lleven mal y se quiten el habla. Cuando se pelean se nota mucho."

Katumi: "tienes razon hermanita, bueno pues ahora que se han reconciliado, espero que se lleven bien por mucho tiempo."

Happosai: "hola chicas, de que hablan"

Katumi: "de lo bien que se llevan ranma y akane"

Happosai: "esos dos estan destinados a estar juntos"

Nabiki: "porque lo dices maestro"

Happosai: "porque no pueden estar el uno sin el otro y hay que estar ciego para no ver que ellos dos estan enamorados aunque ellos lo niegen"

Katumi: "tienes razon maestro, bueno quiene quiere una taza de te?"

Y asi se fueron a la sala mientras akane Y ranma estaban terminando de comer.

Ranma recojio los platos de el y de akane y se los llevo a la cocina. Pronto volvio al cuarto de Akane para levantarla en brazos y llevarla a la cama para dormer. (no seais mal pensados)

Ranma: "agarate fuerte ami, te voy a llevar a tu cama."

Akane: "espera ranma, voy a tratar andar dando saltitos con una sola pierna."

Ranma: "estas segura que no quieres que te ayude."

Akane: "si estoy segura."

Akane: se levanto, empezo a dar pequeños saltos pero se doblo el tobillo y cayo en el pecho de ranma y el cayo en la cama de akane con ella encima. Ambas caras estan muy cerca, los dos estaban muy rojos de la verguenza pero ninguno raccionaba solo se quedaron mirando a los ojos del otro hasta que:

Ranma: "akane, estas bien?"

Akane: (roja como un tomate) "si, lo que no puedo es levantarme."

Ranma: "tumbate hacia mi lado asi cambiaremos y yo caere ensima tuya y te levantare".

Akane se hecho hacia un lado hacienda que ranma este encima de ella. Ambos tenian sus cuerpo pegados, deseando que ese momento no terminase pero ranma se levanto con las mejillas rojas.

Ranma:"te ayudo a levantarte."

Akane: "no no hace falta. Solo me puedes pasar mi pyjama, esta en mi armario"

Ranma: "cual este."

Akane: "si"

El abrio el armario de akane y vio lo organisada que tiene akane su armario.

Ranma; "aver adonde esta"

Akane: "esta en la parte de arriba, lo ves?"

Ranma: "si ya lo tengo, toma"

Akane: "gracias"

Ranma: "bueno mejor me voy y te dejo descansar"

Ranma abrio la puerta y akane le hablo

Akane: "Ranma"

Ranma: (se dio la vuelta y la miro) "si Akane?"

Akane: "Gracias"

Ranma: "porque?"  
Akane: "porque te has portado muy bien conmigo."

Ranma: "no me tienes que dar las gracias, tu tu tambien te has portado bien conmigo y me gusta cuando nos llevamos bien y no nos peleamos.

Akane: sonriendo, "a mi tambien"

Ranma: "buenas noches akane"

Akane: "buenas noche ranma."

Continuara

Notas de la autora………

Que os ha parecido. Almenos han hecho las paces. Pues no os perdais el siguiente capitulo – La cita.

Chao

Meli-chan

Para cualquier comentarios mandarlos a 


	4. Chapter 4

Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.

" cuando hablan

' cuando piensan

( ) cuando hacen algo

**CORAZON HERIDO**

CAPITULO 4

**_LA CITA_**

2 Semanas despues…

Akane tenia su pierna bien. La relacion de ambos habia mejorado. Ambos han cambiado mucho. Ya no se han peleado ninguna vez. Ranma intentabe no insultarla porque no quieria tener mas peleas con ella, ya que le ha costado mucho que se hablasen de nuevo.

En la casa Tendo…

Katumi: "Akane puedes ir a despertar a Ranma"  
Akane: "si ahora le despertare"

Akane subio las escaleras y se puso afuera de la puerta de la habitacion de Ranma. Picando en la Puerta, (toc, toc, toc)

Akane: "Ranma estas despierto" (no escucho ninguna respuesta)

Akane: "voy a entrar".

Con mucho cuidado habrio la puerta, el cuarto estaba vacio, no habia nadie adentro.

Akane: "que raro adonde se habra metido."

Alguien le toco el hombro

Ella se asusto con el contacto en el hombro, no se lo esperaba. Iva a gritar cuando le taparon la boca con una mano y le dieron la vuelta. Entonces ella vio a Ranma y se tranquiliso, el le solto la mano de su boca.

Ranma: "Akane que haces en mi cuarto?

Akane: "yo, yo vine a despertarte" (se puso roja al ver a Ranma solo llevaba los pantalones puestos y no llevaba camisa, llevaba su pecho al aire.

Ranma: "estaba en el cuarto baño"

Akane empujo suavemente a ranma en el pecho sin querer dañarlo.

Akane: "oye, no tendrias que haberme asustado."

Ranma: "hahahahha, no te queria asustar, solo te toque el hombro para preguntarte que hacias en mi cuarto, pero no sabia que te asustas tanto."

Akane: "no te rias de mi, me has dao un susto de muerte." (con cara de enfado)

Ranma: "lo siento, no volvera a pasar. Sabes, te pones muy guapa cuando te enfadas…."

Akane: Se puso nerviosa y dijo "bueno me voy, me dejas pasar…"

Ranma: "claro, pero querias algo"

Akane: "Katumi me dijo que te despertara, ... Ranma no tardes mucho que no quiero llegar tarde ala escuela."

Ranma: "ahora voy"

En el camino de la escuela….. ranma como siempre iva andando por la cerca y Akane en el suelo. Ranma dio un salto y se puso alado de Akane y le dijo:

Ranma: "oye Akane, ayer me dijo Hiroshi que queria salir en pareja al cine esta noche y me pregunto si yo y y ……" PLAFFFF

(Shamppo cayo como siempre la bici encima de Ranma)

Shampoo: "hola Ranma, vengo a pedirte una cita para esta noche, vamos al cine yo y tu?"

Akane: "bueno ranma me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a la escuela"

Shampoo:'que raro que Akane no ha pegado a Ranma por yo invitarle a salir'

Ranma: "shampoo quita tu bici de encima mia"

Shampoo:"a lo siento mi amor, que entonces me recojes esta tarde y vamos al cine?"

Ranma: "no voy a ir contigo porque, porque, adios shampoo voy a llegar tarde a la escuelaaaa." (y se va corriendo dejando a bamboo sola)

Mientras Akane estaba sentada en su pupitre pensando:

Akane: 'ese estupido seguro que se entrevuvo mucho con Shampoo, pero entodos modos el puede hacer lo que quiera, yo se lo dije que no era mas su novia, solo soy su AMIGA, ojala no hubiese dicho eso, pero ahora no puedo decirle nada de volver a ser su novia, solo si el me lo proponiese, pero no creo que el fuese a hacer algo asi, aaaaaaaaa no se ni lo que pienso'.

Ranma llego justo a tiempo a clase y se sento alado de Akane. Ella actuaba de modo diferente que hace 2 meses atras. Antes de la boda fallida, si alguna prometida se acercaba a Ranma, ella con sus celos le golpeaba muy fuerte , pero ahora solo despide y se va.

En la hora del almuerzo, Ranma y akane se van a comer debajo de un arbol.

Ranma: "oye Akane porque no me esperaste esta mañana"

Akane: "porque tu estabas con tu novia y no queria molestar." 'no puedo soportar ver como Shampoo te abraza y no haces nada'

Ranma: "Akane te queria decir que antes que aparieciese shampoo esta mañana, (el Corazon de el a mil por hora), te te queria preguntar, si si quisieras esta tarde ir conmigo, tu amiga yuka y con hiroshi al cine."'espero que acepte'

Akane: sonriendo "si esta bien, cual pelicula queries ir a ver"

Ranma: 'que bien ha aceptao' "no lo se todavia, vamos a hablar con ellos para quedar a ver que hora"

Akane: "si vamos"

Mientras akane hablaba con yuka de que ropa se ivan a poner, los chicos estaban hablando muy flojito para que no los escuchen las chicas.

Hiroshi: "bueno ranma seguimos con nuestro plan, tu te vas con akane al cine y yo me llevare a yuka al parque, le dire que tu me has llamado y que no puedes ir."

Ranma: "pues que te vaya bien con yuka"

Hiroshi: "pues lo mismo digo amigo, ten suerte con Akane"

Ranma: "gracias"

3 horas mas tarde, Ranma estaba esperando a Akane abajo de las escaleras.

Ranma: "Akaneeee, vamonos que llegaremos tardeeee"

Akane: "Ya voy"

Ranma miro hacia ariba las escaleras y alli estaba ella (el corazon de Ranma empezo accelerarse al verla bajar las escaleras.) Ambos tenian puesto lo mismo que el dia en que se reconciliaron cuando ranma salia con nabiki.

Ranma: "aaaakane, estas muy gua, guapa"

Akane: "Gracias, nos vamos"

Ranma: "si vamonos"

Akane: "adios familia"

Soun: "adonde vais tan areglados los dos"

Ranma: "vamos a ir al cine con otros amigos, llegaremos tarde ya que mañana no hay clase"

Akane: "dile a Katumi que nos guarde la comida. Adios papa"

Soun: "Ohhhh teneis mi permiso para salir juntos, se que mi hija estando contigo no le pasara nada malo."

Genma: "mi hijo es muy fuerte soun y la protejera de cualquier persona que quiera hacerle daño"

Soun: "bueno pasaroslo bien y …ehhh. Adonde estais?"

Ranma y akane se fueron antes de seguir escuchando a sus padres.

En el camino andando al cine empezo a hacer frio. Akane se abrazaba a si mismo.

Akane: "mmmmmm, que frio hace, no se si volver a la casa"

Ranma: 'espero que no me golpee por lo que voy hacer (se acerca a ella y le pasa el brazo por encima de su hombro.) Sigues teniendo frio?"

Akane: con las mejillas rojas, "no ya estoy mejor gracias"

Ranma: 'ufff que bien se lo ha tomado' "si te melosta mi brazo lo quito"

Akane: "no no hace falta" sonriendole.

Asi siguieron andando juntos, Ranma con su brazo encima de los hombros de Akane. Parecian que eran una pareja de novios enamorados. A ambos le gustaban esa situacion. Llegaron al cine y no vieron a sus amigos, despues de esperar unos minutos y ranma dijo:

Ranma: "bueno akane, estos no vienen, que te parece si entramos y los vemos adentro"

Akane: "esta bien, cual vemos?"

Ranma: "elije tu la que tu quieras"

Akane: "aver dejame ver, aha esta de miedo.

Ranma: "pues vamos a verla"

Ranma pago las entradas y compro 2 bebidas y 1 palomitas ya que tenian solo el dinero justo para eso y nada mas. Tuvieron que compartir las palomitas. Entraron ala sala y se sentaron en la ultima fila. La pelicula empezo, la sala estaba oscura, y ambos comian palomitas. En una occasion, metieron los dos las manos en el cubo de las palomitas al mismo tiempo y se tocarono las manos. Ambos se sonrojaron aunque ninguno podia ver el color de la cara del otro. La pelicula empezo a ponerse mas de miedo, en una parte de la pelicula Akane se asusto mucho y su reflejo fue de abrazarse a Ranma y escondiendo su cara en el pecho de el. Ranma estaba estatico, no se esperaba eso de ella. En muchas otras ocasiones ranma habia vivido esa situacion con ella, protejiendola de villanos que la querian hacer daño, pero alli en el cine era differente, ella tenia miedo de una pelicula. Ella estaba abrazada a el y cada vez que habia un susto en la pelicula ella se abrazaba mas fuerte a el. El estaba en las nubes, nunca creyendo que ella se abrazara a el de esa manera. El paso su brazo por encima del hombro de ella y ella no protesto , se sintio mas protejida. Ambos se sentian muy bien asi sintiendo como el otro le abrazaba.

Cuando la pelicula termino, Akane se separo de Ranma y lo miro.

Akane: "Ranma te ha molestado que te haya abrazado"

Ranma: "no para nada, bueno que tal sinos vamos para la casa, tengo mucha hambre, ummmm, akane que te pasa, sigues teniendo miedo?"

Akane: "Si"

Ranma: "quieres que te abraze?"

Akane: "si no te importa"

Ranma paso su mano por los hombros de Akane y asi salieron del cine. Casi llegando ala casa de los Tendo pasaron por el parque.

Ranma: "paramos un momento aquí"

Akane: "si esta bien paremos"

Cada uno se sento en un columpio mirando al cielo

Akane: "que de estrellas hay verda"

Ranma: "si,……..oye Akane, me ha gustado mucho como nos hemos llevado estas semanas estar asi contigo, sin pelearnos, sin insultarnos, sin que me golpees. De verda me gustas mas de esa manera, pareces mas cariñosa conmigo mas que antes. (Akane se sonrojaba mucho antes las palabras de Ranma)

Ranma: "pero hay algo que me gustaria mucho areglar entre nosotros"

Akane: (giro su mirada hacia a Ranma) "Si, dime"

Ranma: "pues me gustariaaa mucho que……"

Akane: "te gustaria que Ranma……"

Ranma: "pues (thum, thum, thum, thum su corazon acelerado ) me gustaria que que fuesemos novios otra vez"

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, ranma estaba muy nervioso por lo que le acababa de decir a Akane y estaba nervioso por escuchar una respuesta, solo esperaba que no le rechasara. Akane esta que no se lo creia, ranma le habia propuesto a ella volver a ser novios. Eso significaba que le importaba.

Ranma: "y bueno que me dices….."

Akane: "…… yo……"

Ranma: "si akane…."

Akane: "yo…. nose que decirte"

Ranma: "no te gusto verdad?"

Akane: "no es eso es…."

Ranma: "entonces que es?"

Akane: "esque no estoy segura de……."

thum thum thum thum – el Corazon de ranma estaba latiendo muy fuerte, y su mente estaba preocupado de que no le responda lo que el queria.

Ranma: "de que no estas segura Akane"

Akane: "uummm"

Akane: "no es que no este segura es solo que….."

Ranma: "si es por lo que te dije el dia de la boda, pues queria pedirte perdon y aclararte que nada de lo que dije era en serio, todo lo que dije era para que nadie de alli fuese a pegarte y hacerte daño"

Akane: "gracias por dejarmelo saber pero no es eso de lo que me refiero, es que…"

Ranma: "dilo akane, que es que te gusta otro chico, te gusta ryoga, kuno, o quizas sigues enamorada de este sinosuke."

Akane: "No es eso tonto, es……."

Ranma: "hace tiempo que no me insultas pero da igual, dime akane, porque no quieres volver aser mi novia"

Akane: Respiro hondo y le dijo: "es que no me gusta tener que compartirte con otras chicas, estoy harta de que cada vez que estoy contigo viene shampoo y te abraza, o viene ukyo y te vas con ella o viene kodashi te da comida con somnifero y termina besandote. Estoy cansada de todo eso."

Ranma: "ya entiendo y por eso me pegabas cada vez que se me acercaban"

Akane: "queeee?"

RAnma: "tu estabas celosa verda……"

Akane: "yo celosa di ti nunca." ( se levanto del columpio un poco molesta y dijo: "me voy ya es tarde"

Ranma se levanto del columpio y se puso delante de ella. Tan cerca que eso puso muy nerviosa a Akane. Ranma puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella haciendo que ella lo mirase directo a la cara.

Ranma: "pues entonces dime la verda porque no quieres que volvamos a ser novios"

Akane: "Ranma yo, yo por ahora siendo tu amiga me he llevado contigo mejor en unas semanas mas que cuando era tu novia por dos años y prefiero seguir asi de bien contigo"

Ranma: "pero podrias ser mi novia y seguir asi de bien como lo hemos hecho"

Akane: "esque no puedo"

Ranma: (acercandose mas a ella y bajando las manos de los hombros de ella hasta bajarlos a la cintura de ella) "porque no"

Akane: Estaba nerviosa por estar tan cerca de el, nunca estuvo tan nerviosa con el como en ese momento "porque una pareja se trata solo de dos personas y tu tienes tres novias"

Ranma: "pero ami no me interesan ninguna de esas tres"

Akane: "dime ranma, porque quieres que yo sea tu novia"

Ranma: "porque , porque"

Akane: "lo vez, ni siquiera tu lo sabes"

Ranma: "si lo se, es que me cuesta mucho decirtelo, uummm Akane, yo quiero que tu seas mi novia porque estoy muy agusto contigo y porque se que tu eras la unica persona con la que puedo confiar mi vida porque tu te has ariesgado cientos de veces acambio de salvar la mia. Dime que hace falta que haga para que acceptes ser mi novia"

Akane: "pues que no tengas ninguna otra novia ni prometida"

Ranma: "solo es eso"

Akane: "pues si y ahora nos podemos ir"

Ranma; "espera un momento" (con una mano se la puso en la mejilla a Akane, ambos se empezaron a cercarse, por primera vez ranma no tenia miedo de besar a Akane)

Estaba apunto de besarse hasta que Akane reacciono y se echo hacia atras.

Akane: "Ranma no puedo"

Ranma: (se le cambio la cara a decepcionado.)

Ranma: "Porque no?" Con tono molesto

Akane: "porque no somos novios, si lo fuera te dejaria besarme"

Ranma: "ah, entonces tengo que ser tu novio para poder besarte"

Akane: "si, entiendeme nunca he besado a nadie y la primera vez quiero que sea a un novio y no a un amigo"

Ranma: "pero tu sigues siendo mi prometida"

Akane: "si, ya lo se pero mientras seamos solo amigos no puedo besarte"

Ranma: "esta bien, no te preocupes, pero me juras que cuando volvamos a ser novios me dejaras besarte"

Akane: "si"

Ranma: "Bueno, vamonos a casa entonces".

Akane: "si vamonos que empieza a ser frio"

(le poso su brazo por el hombro de Akane).

Ranma: "sigues teniendo frio?"

Akane: con una sonrisa en la cara. "Ahora estoy mucho mejor gracias."

Ranma: "sabes, me puedo acostumbrar a esto de abrazarte todo el tiempo."

Akane: con sus mejillas sonrojas 'pues ami no me importaria'

Ranma: 'conseguire que sea mi novia aunque para eso las demas se mosqueen mucho conmigo. Tengo que pensar en un plan', pero despues lo pensare, ahora disfrutare abrazando a Akane. : )

Asi siguieron andando por las calles abrazados. Ellos no se dieron cuenta pero alguien los vio abrazados.

Llegaron a la casa, comieron y se fueron cada uno a su cuarto a pensar en lo ocurio en la tarde.

Continuara…….

Notas de la autora:

Hola a todos, espero que os haiga gustado es capitulo, casi se besan, y esta ves fue estropeado por ella y no por nadir que se entreometio. Pues nada aver lo que pasa en el siguiente capitulo. Quien sera esa persona ver los vio? Lo vereis en el siguiente capitulo.

Me pregunto, llegaran a besarse algun dia.

Chao

Meli-chan

Para cualquier cosa, escribidme a 


	5. Chapter 5

Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.

" cuando hablan

' cuando piensan

( ) cuando hacen algo

**CORAZON HERIDO**

CAPITULO 5

**LOS PROBLEMAS**

Amanecio un bonito dia en Nerima y de costumbre Akane salio a correr sola. Mientras Ranma se fue al dojo a entrenar pensando en que por poco se besaba con ella. De pronto entraron Ryoga, Kuno y Mousse.

Ranma: 'que quedran estos tan temprano' "hola chicos, que haceis aqui tan temprano".

Ryoga: "como te atreves a utilizar a mi adorable Akane"

Ranma: "Queeeee, de que hablas?"

Kuno: "Saotome no te hagas el tonto con nosotros, contesta es verdad que anoche estabas con Akane Tendo andando los dos muy juntitos y abrazados!"

Ranma: "Yo con la marimacho de Akane, quien te ha dicho eso"

Mousse: "no mientas Ranma, yo sali a dar una vuelta solo y os vi abrazados, pareciais una pareja de enamorados, ami me da igual pero como amigo de Ryoga se lo debia contar"

Ranma: "y que os importa eso a vosotros…."

Kuno/Ryoga: "entonces es verdad lo que dice mousse?"

Ranma: "eso no es asunto vuestro"

Kuno: "ella no tiene que estar contigo, no es tu novia"

Ryoga: "no se como puede ella dejar que te acerques a ella y que la abrazaras despues de haberla humillado el dia de la boda"

Ranma: "ese no es vuestro problema, adios…."

(y de una patada los mando a volar a los 3)

Mientras en el parque Akane iva corriendo tranquilamente pensando en como Ranma la habia tratado anoche, la trato muy bien, muy caballeroso y que insistia mucho en ser su novio.

Akane: 'como me gustaria que las cosas fueron mas faciles para nosotros'

Depronto vio un un bomborin, una cinta y una spatula volar hacia ella. Dio un gran salto y los esquivo.

Akane: "pero que es esto" – levanto su mirada y se encontro con tres chicas muy enojadas, sus ojos reflejaban celos, maldad y rabia.

Akane: "que os pasa , que estais loca."

Shampoo:"Akane eres una traidora, dices que no te gusta Ranma, que es un pervertido y despues decidiste que no eres su novia, pero anoche me conto mousse que estabas muy abrazada a ranma y que parecias una pareja de novios.

Kodashi: "Akane Tendo, pagaras lo que has hecho, nunca te perdonare que haigas salido con mi ranma."

Shampoo:"yo no se que ve Ranma en una chica como tu"

Kodashi: "es verdad, yo soy mas bonita, se cocinar, tengo dinero y ella no es nadie, el pobre moriria de hambre contigo"

Shampoo:"yo tener mejor cuerpo que ella y todavia no comprendo como puede Ranma seguir con ella, ella es muy fea y tiene cuerpo de chico"

Kodashi: "no de chico no sino de gorilla hahahhaha"

Shampoo:"si de gorilla hahhahahahah"

Ukyo: "escuchad, ellos dos estan comprometido por decision de sus padres, no escuchasteis lo que dijo Ranma el dia de la boda."

Akane: "ya bastaaaa, yo no hecho nada malo y si estuve con ranma abrazado anoche era porque yo tenia frio y el me abrazo, nada mas y ahora pues me……"

Shampoo:"callate Akane, no te perdonare por estar tan cerca de el, tu no eres su novia y por eso no tienes ningun derecho a estar pegada a el."

Kodashi: "preparate a pelear"

Las tres atacaron a Akane con todo la rabia y furia que sentian en sus cuerpos. Al principio Akane conseguia esquivar muchos ataques pero luegos entre los duros golpes de los bomborines de shampoo, los latigasos de las cintas de kodashi y los cortes que causaban las pequeñas spatulas de Ukyo, la herieron mucho y ella cayo al suelo muy dolorida con muchos cortes. Entre Shampoo y Kodashi le pegaron muchas patadas en el estomago a Akane. Ella tenia muchos cortes, moratones y se veia sangre de los cortes, incluso echaba sangre por la boca y tenia toda su ropa rota.

Ukyo: "chicas vamonos de aqui, ella ya ha tenido su merecido."

Shampoo:"no yo quiero seguir, por su culpa Ranma no puede estar conmigo"

Kodashi: "pues yo me voy jojojojoj, ella esta derotada vamonos chicas"

Shampoo:"vale vamonos pero escucha bien Akane, la proxima vez piensatelo dos veces antes de acercarte a Ranma o lo lamentaras"

Kodashi: "has escuchado Akane Tendo, site acercas a Ranma la proxima vez te mataremos"

Ukyo: mirando a Akane con lastima "lo siento akane pero no puedo dejar que ganes a Ranma tan facilmente, adios"

Akane: se levanto como pudo y dijo "no os tengo miedo a ninguna de las tres, y por supuesto que esto no se quedara asi, la proxima vez que nos peleemos juro que os ganare"

Shampoo: "si akane lo que tu digas – adiossssss."

Las tres se fueron, bamboo & kodashi tenian caras de triunfante mientras ukyo se sentia muy mal por dejar a Akane sola en tan mal estado. Cuando se quedo completamente sola, akane con suerte se encontro un baston muy cerca de ella un baston y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se levanto y fue caminando como pudo hacia su casa. (era muy temprano como para ver gente por las calles) Cuando llego a su casa, abrio la puerta y se encontro a Katumi bajando las escaleras. Justo en ese momento se desmayo. Katumi gritaba fuerte por ayuda, soun y genma dejaron de jugar a la tabla y fueron corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa quedaron en shock al aver Akane. Nabiki salio de la cocina cuando escucho a katumi gritar y tambien se quedo en shock, no sabia que hacer, su mente se nublo. Ranma estaba entrenando en el dojo y cuando escucho a katumi salio corriendo, fue el ultimo en entrar en la entrada de la casa.

Ranma: "Akane, que le ha pasado"

Katumi: "Ranma, llevala a su cuarto, yo llamare al doctor Tofu, rapido".

Soun: "aahhh mi probre higa se va a morir".

Nabiki: "papa tranquilizate, venga Katumi dile al doctor que se de prisa"

Ranma cogio en sus brazos y la llevo a su cuarto. Mientras subia las escaleras con ella, la escuchaba quejandose "uummm" "uummmm" y lagrimas salian de su ojos. Cuando la deposito en su cama vio la cara de ella con un poco de sangre alado de su boca. Miro su cuerpo y vio muchos moratones y cortes con sangre.

Ranma: "aaarrrgggg quien te haiga hecho esto lo va a pagar muy duro….." (apretando sus puño con fuerza)

Katumi: "Ranma, puedes salir un momento le voy a limpiar los cortes y le voy a cambiar el pyjama, dile a nabiki que me ayude."

Ranma: "si ahora se lo dire."

Ranma salio del cuarto y entro nabiki, entre las dos hermanas curaron las heridas de su hermana menor y la cambiaron de ropa, le pusieron su pyjama Amarillo y la aroparon con las sabanas.

Katumi acaricio la mejilla de su hermana menor.

Katumi: "mi pequeña hermana como puede estar siempre metida en lios, tienes que salir de esta pequeña, tienes que ser fuerte."

Nabiki: "ella es fuerte Katumi, saldra bien de esta, seguro. (una lagrima se le escapo viendo como su hermana pequeña)

Katumi: "vamos dejemosla descansar y esperemos que el doctor llegue pronto" (tambien se le escaparon lagrimas)

Ambas salieron del cuarto y Ranma entro. Se quedo sentado en una silla alado de la cama de ella mirandola fijamente. El solo queria que ella abriese los ojos y le grite lo que sea pero no le gustaba verla tan quieta, tan herida y callada. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el doctor Tofu entro y le pidio que saliese un momento. Mientras el doctor estaba en el cuarto con akane, el estaba en el corredor afuera de la puerta de Akane. El esta impaciente por saber como estaba ella y quien era el que la ataco. La puerta se abrio y salio el doctor. Toda la familia estaba con el y le preguntaron como estaba ella.

Katumi: "diga doctor, como esta mi hermana"

Tofu: "bueno ha recibido muchos golpes duros, latigasos y muchas rozaduras pero con la ayuda de Katumi y Nabiki los cortes no han cojido ninguna infeccion. Ella esta fuera de peligro, no tiene nada grave ni roto pero necesita descanso. Menos mal que ella es una chica muy fuerte, otra en su lugar estaria peor que ella.

Katumi: "gracias doctor se lo agradesco, quiere una taza de te."

Tofu: "emmmm, si gracias ka,katumi."

Nabiki: "doctor yo no soy katumi ella esta alli."

Tofu: "lo siento nabiki, katumi donde estas"

Katumi: "es por aqui doctor, que gracioso es este doctor."

(lo cojio del brazo y se lo llevo hacia la cocina y nabiki, soun y genma hicieron lo mismo.

Ranma aprovecho a entrar en el cuarto de Akane ya que todos se fueron al piso de abajo. Se sento de nuevo alado de su cama. Alli estuvo en silencio esperando que despertara. Depronto se escuchaba ella hablando en sueños.

Akane: "Yo no he hecho nada malo……"

Ranma: levanto su Mirada y esperaba que ella siguiese hablando

Akane: "el, el me abrazo, porque yo tenia frio... el me abrazo y no paso nada mas"

Ranma: 'lo que esta hablando es de lo que paso anoche'

Akane: "no me dais miedo", decia mientras apretaba agaraba con fuerza sus sabanas. "la proxima vez que nos peleemos juro que os ganare".

(Una lagrima resbalaba sobre la mejilla de ella)

Ranma: "Akane dime quienes eran?"

No cojio respuesta ninguna de ella, hasta que un buen rato despues ella se desperto.

Akane: (con los ojos abierto) "estoy en mi cuarto, como habre llegado aqui, (se sento en la cama y empezo a notar todo el dolor en su cuerpo) "aayyyy, me duele todo el cuerpo"

Ranma: "Akane echate en la cama y descansa"

Akane: se giro y se encontro a un Ranma muy serio con los brazos cruzados y sentado en una silla alado de su cama, muy pero que muy cerca de ella.

Akane: "que, que haceeesss tu aquí" (en tono sorprendida y no enfadada como de costumbre).

Ranma: "te encuentras bien?"

Akane: "si, aunque aaucch me duele todo". (decia esto mientras se echaba en su cama) "Ranma te estas preocupando por mi?" (sonriendo)

Ranma: "yo no, no digas tonterias"

Akane: "pues entonces explicame que hacias tu en mi cuarto"

Ranma: "este yo"

Akane: "no importa ranma pero me puedes decir como llegue hasta aqui?"

Ranma: "te encontramos desmayada en la puerta de la entrada. Que fue lo que te paso?"

Akane: "me encontre con alguien, me desafio y perdi eso es todo."

Ranma: "No me mientas akane, te escuche hablar entus sueños y por lo que escuche tienen que ser mas de uno"

Akane; "no eso no es cierto…."

Ranma: "porque no me dices quienes eran los que te atacaron"

Akane: "no puedo porque yo tengo honor y debo luchar contra las personas que me hicieron esto"

Ranma: "entonces son mas de una persona, eso fue estupido pelear con mas de uno"

Akane: "yo no queria pelear, me insultaron y me empezaron a atacar y yo solo me defedi" (empezo a llorar)

Ranma: (se acerco a ella y la abrazo) "lo siento akane pero necesito saber quienes eran para vengarte en esto"

Akane: "tu no tienes nada que ver en esto"

Ranma:"si lo tengo porque sigues siendo mi prometida y tengo el derecho de protejerte. Sabes te escuche decir que no hiciste nada malo y que 'el fue quien me abrazo porque tenia frio.' Eso lo que dijiste era por mi verda?"

Akane: ……. (miro hacia su lado izquierda)

Ranma la miro ala cara, le cojio la mejilla y hizo que lo mirase.

Ranma:"Akane el honor para ti es igual de importante que para mi, pero necesito saber quienes eran"

Akane: "no te lo puedo decir porque no quiero que las lastimes…"

Ranma: "Aha, asi que son chicas verdad, pues a que seguro son ukyo, shampoo y kodashi.

Akane: Agacho su cabeza

Ranma:"son ellas verdad, porfavor confia en mi, dime son ellas?"

Akane: "si…."

Ranma: "quiero que me cuentes como paso todo…"

Akane: "espera piense, yo recuerdo que estaba corriendo por el parque como todos los dias y esas tres me lanzaron un bomborin, una espatula y una cinta. Los esquive bien. Despues no me dejaron pasar, me dijieron que nos vieron caminar juntos y abrazados" (se sonrojo al decir esto ultimo).

Ranma: "y que paso despues?"

Akane: "pues me insultaron, me dijieron que no me acercara a ti y asi empezaron a pelearse conmigo. Yo no queria pelearme con ninguna de ellas pero al pegarme yo tenia que defenderme"

Ranma: "esto no se los perdonare nunca"

Akane: "Ranma no quiero que te metas en mi pelea. Se que eres muy fuerte y les ganarias facilmente pero no quiero que te metas en esto. No esta vez me toca ami areglar esto"

Ranma: levantando otra vez su mejilla con la mano "Akane porque no quieres que te ayude?"

Akane: "Es mi lucha y por honor a mi familia luchare con todas ellas."

Ranma:"Akane has visto lo que son capaces de harte, porque quieres pelear"

Akane: "peleare por mi honor, si fueras tu seguro que ni lo pensarias en pelearte"

Ranma:"pero eso es diferente yo soy mas fuerte"

Akane: "Ranma te puedo pedir dos favores."

Ranma: "si lo que quieras, dime"

Akane: "uno es que me prometas que no lucharas con ninguna de ellas."

Ranma: "no se akane, me estas pidiendo algo dificil"

Akane: aguantando la mano de el "juramelo porfavor" (acercandose a el)

Ranma: "va, vale te lo prometo"

Akane: sonriendo "gracias"

Ranma; "y cual es el segundo favor".

Akane: "el segundo favor es si me podrias entrenar"

Ranma:"queeeee…."

Akane: "me podrias ayudar a entrenar ranma."

Ranma: "no, no puedo"

Akane: "porque no"

Ranma: "porque no te quiero hacer daño."

Akane: "pero necesito que alguien me entrene. Si no me entrenas pues se lo dire a Ryoga o al maestro. Ellos seguro que me ayudaran"

Ranma:"espera un momento, Ryoga o el maestro entrenandote eso no lo permitire".

Akane: "y porque no, no quieres entrenar conmigo pero tampoco me dejas entrenar con Ryoga ni con el maestro, porque no Ranma Saotome!"

Ranma:"porque ellos no te puede enseñar bien."

Akane: "pues yo necesito que alguien me entrene en serio."

Ranma:"esta bien, yo te entrenare."

Akane: con una gran sonrisa "de veras Ranma, gracias" (lo agaro y lo abrazo fuerte, pero rapidamente se separo de el al darse cuanta de como lo abrazaba).

Ranma: "cuando estes bien del todo, empezaremos el entrenamiento pero te digo que va a ser muy duro. Una vez que estes lista, tendras tu lucha."

Akane: "gracia ranma"

Ranma: "de nada, pero te advierto que cuando entrenemos te tratare como a un chico y no como una chica."

Akane: "si ya lose, pero recuerda que no se te olvide la primera promesa y pelees con ninguna de ellas".

Ranma:"ya lo se, no te preocupes" 'pero algo tengo que hacer con esas tres, no les perdonare por haberle hecho tanto daño a Akane'

Ranma: 'y no se me ha olvidado que si cancelo mis compromiso con todas ellas Akane volvera a ser mi novia y me dejara besarla' (imaginandose ellos son besandose)

Akane: "Ranma porque te sangra la nariz"

RAnma: (se puso nervioso) "eehhh. No, no es por nada no te preocupes."

Akane: "y quien se esta preocupando".

Ranma: "pues tu".

Akane: "mas quisieras".

Ranma: "como tu digas, bueno mejor me voy ya veo que estas mejor. Quieres que te traiga algo para desayunar."

Akane: "si porfavor, ah tu has desayunado"

Ranma:"no"

Akane: "si quieres come aquí conmigo".

Ranma: "esta bien ahora vuelvo".

Continuara…..

Notas de la Autora

Que, os a gustado, espero que si. En el proximo capitulo – El entrenamiento.

Bueno, para cualquier comentario mandarmelos a 


	6. Chapter 6

Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.

" cuando hablan

' cuando piensan

( ) cuando hacen algo

**CORAZON HERIDO**

CAPITULO 6

**EL ENTRENAMIENTO**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Akane tuve la pelea con las chicas. Ya esta recuperada al 100 y hoy empezara su entrenamiento con Ranma.

Hoy no habia clases, conque Akane se levanto muy temprano y se fue a correr como de costumbre. Cuando volvio tomo su desayuno y despues se fue al dojo a partir ladrillos mientras esperaba a Ranma. Mientras en ese momento Ranma ya se habia levantado, se fue a desayunar y cuando termino fue al dojo. Se quedo depie con los brazos por detras de la cabeza y estaba apoyado contra la puerta de la entrada observando en silencio la fuerza que tenia Akane en sus manos, partiendo ladrillos.

Ranma: "veo que no pierdes el tiempo"

Akane: "ah hola ranma (limpiando su sudor) cuando empezamos"

Ranma: "estas lista para la primera clase"

Akane: "si sensei"

Ranma: "sensei?"

Akane: "si no quieres pues te llamare Ranma"

Ranma: "esta bien - aqui en el dojo sere tu sensei y afuera sere Ranma."

Akane: sonriendo "esta bien sensei cuando quieras empezamos"

Ranma: "has ido a correr esta mañana?"

Akane: "si porque"

Ranma: "cuanto tiempo has estado corriendo"

Akane: "pues uummm como una hora porque"

Ranma: "he observado como buen artista marcial que tienes mucha fuerza dentro de ti solo necesitas saber dominarlo para venzer a quien sea."

Akane: "incluso a ti"

Ranma: "a mi nunca me ganarias"

Akane: "hacemos un trato"

Ranma: "que trato"

Akane: "que despues de la lucha con esas tres, yo y tu pelearemos aver quien es mas fuerte"

Ranma: "vale, pero tu sabes que yo te ganare"

Akane: "ya lo veremos"

Ranma: "bueno sientate y observa como yo hagos algunos movimientos, estos movimientos hara que tengas mas agilidad con tu cuerpo no tienes que usar tu fuerza solo necesitas ser agil y rapida. Pero eso me costara trabajo que lo aprendas."

Akane: "Que dicesssss!" (en tono muy molesta)

Ranma: "Akane no te enfades pero la verda akane es que tu eres muy torpe, lenta y no tienes ninguna agilidad, solo tienes mucha fuerza".

Akane: "eres un idiota, no me tienes que insultar!"

Ranma: "hace tiempo que no me insultas y que no te veo enfadada, sabes estas mas guapa cuando te enfadas."

Akane: se ruborizo ante este comentario.

Ranma: "pero yo no te estaba insultando solo te digo tus defectos porque con mi ayuda te volveras mas rapida y agil."

Akane: "como tu…."

Ranma: "como yo no porque yo soy el mejor, podras llegar a ser buena lo suficiento como para no perder ninguna peela".

Akane: "paremos de hablar y empieza que tengo ganas de empezar."

Ranma: "debes de concentrarte y no pensar en nada solo sigue todos mis movimientos porque despues los repetiras."

Akane: "si sensei" 'debo de concentrarme'

Hubo solo silencio en el Dojo, lo unico que se escuchaba eran respiraciones. (no penseis mal). Mientras ranma hacia sus katas, akane estudiaba todos sus movimientos.

Ranma: "bueno ahora te toca a ti".

Akane: "si".

Ella se levanto de suelo se puso en posicion lista para empezar. Cerro los ojos, recordo todos los movimientos tan preciso que hizo Ranma y los hacia ella pero con los ojos cerados, su mente y cuerpo tenian que estar relajados. Ranma la seguia sorprendido de lo rapido que ha aprendido, con solo verlo una vez ya habia aprendido bien y le sorprendio que lo hacia todo con los ojos cerados. Cuando termino abrio los ojos.

Akane: "sensei como lo he hecho." con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Ranma: "lo has hecho muy bien, me has sorprendido mucho, no sabia que aprendieras tan rapido."

Akane: "voy a tomar un poco de agua y ahora seguimos."

Ranma: "si claro".

Akane: "quieres que te traiga agua para ti".

Ranma: "si gracias".

Ella salio y pronto volvio con una jara de agua y dos vasos.

Ranma: "gracias lo necesitaba".

Akane: "bueno seguimos sensei".

Ranma: "ahora vamos hacer otras katas mas deficiles, tu observas y despues lo haremos los dos juntos."

Akane: "si" 'los dos juntos que bien suena' (se sento y observo como el hacia sus movimientos pero esta vez usaba su fuerza para algunos movimientos duros, usaba los puños y sus piernas, daba patadas y puñetazos al aire.)

Ranma: respirando con dificultad "bueno ahora te toca. Ponte aqui alado mio."

Akane: "Ranma no quieres descansar un poco antes de empezar"

Ranma:"descansare solo 5 minutos y ahora seguimos"

Ambos se sientan en el suelo.

Akane: "lo has hecho muy bien"

Ranma: "gracias" un poco sonrojado

Akane: "Ranma crees que podre vencer a esas tres"

Ranma: "seguro porque en dos semanas estaras mas que preparada para pelear con esas tres, seguro que no tendras que ni usar toda tu fuerza."

Akane: "gracias"

Ranma; "y ahora empezemos" el se levanta y le ofrece su mano para que ella se levante. "dame tu mano" ella le dio su mano y el la levanta tan rapido que los dos estan muy pegados y sonrojados.

Akane: "sensei empezamos"

Ranma: "si, escucha Akane tienes que concentrarte mucho y emplearte a fondo como si tu vida dependiera de estas tecnicas."

Akane: "si sensei"

Ella lo obedecio y se puso a su lado y esta vez no cerro sus ojos, ambos se concentraron y hicieron las katas al compas, ambos se movian al mismo tiempo y sus movimientos eran iguales, las patadas y pegando puñetazos al aire al mismo tiempo. Al terminar los dos estaban muy cansados y sentaron en el suelo. Akane estaba mas cansada que el porque aparte del entrenamiento en el dojo ella salio 1 hora a corer y despues se puso a partir ladrillos, enves de sentarse en el suelo del dojo, se echo en el suelo mirando hacia el techo.

Akane: "ahora cuando descanse un poco ire a tomarme un buen baño"

Ranma: "cuando tu termines yo me dare uno."

Akane: "Ranma" decia ella mirando al techo.

Ranma: "si akane"

Akane: "como lo he hecho hoy"

Ranma: "ummmm, para ser tu primer dia pues muy mal pero malisima."

Akane: (su cara cambio de feliz a deprimida).

Ranma: "era broma Akane sabes, me has sorprendido mucho que en un solo dia pudieras controlar los movimientos. Eres muy buena."

Akane: Se levanto y se quedo sentada en el suelo muy cerca de el, luego lo miro a la cara y dijo "gracias".

Ranma: "sabes as cambiado mucho desde bueno lo que paso hace unos meses. Desde ese dia no me has vuelto a pegar, no nos insultamos y sabes extraño que no me gritas ni me pegas como hacias ante. Porque has cambiado!"

Akane: con un tono serio "porque estoy cansada de estar todo el tiempo de mal humor y de pelearme contigo, estoy cansada de pegarte y creo que no te lo mereces y como tu dijiste el dia de la boda, que yo no era cariñosa, ni amable, y que siempre te golpeaba y gritaba." Su cara cambio un poco a deprimida de volver a pensar en esas palabras que Ranma le dijo el dia de la boda.

Ranma: "Akane…."

Akane: "desde que decidi no golpearte y no insultarte nos hemos llevado mejor que nunca no lo crees?"

Ranma: "pues si tienes razon".

Akane se levanto y antes de irse Ranma la cojio del brazo.

Akane: "que quieres Ranma"

Ranma: "sientate un momento porfavor" akane le hizo caso y se sento.

Akane: "dime que es lo que quieres"

Ranma: "he estado pensando y me he dado cuenta de algo."

Akane: "de que?"

Ranma: "sabes cuando te conoci, la primera vez que fui contigo ala escuela, habia cientos de chicos grandes y fuertes corriendo hacia ti y tu solita los derumbaste a todos. Eso era porque no tenias ninguna precupacion en tu cabeza pero despues te volviste mas torpe y eso solo puede decir que tienes cosas en la cabeza y necesitas sacarlas para volver hacerte agil como antes."

Akane: "lo tratare sensei." ( y se fue)

Akane se dirijio al cuarto de baño, se quito su traje de entrenamiento y se metio en el agua.

Akane:"esto es lo que necesitaba." (decia mientras miraba hacia fuera de la ventana). 'el tiene razon antes de que el viniese yo era mas agil en las peleas pero ahora solo le tengo en mi cabeza y por eso no me concentro'.

Ranma seguia en el dojo sentado en el suelo.

Ranma: 'Akane se vei muy guapa mientras hacia las Katas ella sola, tenia los ojos cerados, eso es impresionante no equivocarse en ningun movimiento mientras se tiene los ojos cerrados, eso significaba que estaba muy concentrada en todo los movimientos que yo hacia y se lo repitia en su cabeza, ella es increible'. 'tengo que pensar en como voy a cancelar el compromiso con las otra tres pesadas'.

**Unos dias despues**

_En el Uchan……_

Ukyo: "que raro que Ranma no haiga venido a visitarme y comer unos de mis platos. Ahora que lo pienso, no le he vuelto a ver desde que nos peleamos con Akane. (con cara triste) espero que no sepa que eramos nosotras quienes pegamos a Akane. Me llegare a pedirle disculpas a Akane esta noche y asi vere a mi ranma-chan."

_Mientras en el Neko-hanten……._

Shampoo: "abuela ha venido Ranma por aqui."

Cologne: "no querida nieta porque lo preguntas."

Shampoo: (con cara triste) "porque alomejor el esta enfadado conmigo"

Cologne: "que paso mi querida nieta?"

Shampoo: "mousse me conto la semana pasada que vio a Ranma y Akane abrazados y yo llame a Ukyo y Kodashi para encontrar a Akane y darle una palisa por haberse atrevido a estar abrazando a mi Ranma"

Cologne: "que pelearon tres contra unaaaa?" Enfadada

Shampoo: "si porque…." Muy sorprendida

Cologne:"eres una deshonra para tu tribu, eres una verguenza para nuestra raza."

Shampoo: "porque abuela.."

Cologne: "porque las guereras de nuestro pueblo no necesitan ayuda de nadie para pelear, las guereras peleamos solas. Y tu has luchado contra Akane Tendo con la ayuda de Ukyo y Kodashi creo que el futuro yerno no se pasara por aqui por un buen tiempo."

Shampoo: (su cara se puso triste)

Cologne: "creo que debes llamarla y pedirle perdon."

Shampoo: "yo jamas pido perdon".

Cologne: "sino lo haces tendremos que volver a China."

Shampoo:"no quiero volver a china y perder para siempre a Ranma, si lo que quieres es que la llame, pues la llamare."

Cologne: "asi me gusta"

Shampoo cojio el telefono y llamo a la casa de los tendo.

CASA TENDO

Ring Ring Ring

Katumi: "Hola casa de los Tendo."

Shampoo: "Hola esta Akane en casa"

Katumi: "si, ella esta enternando con Ranma en el dojo, quieres que le diga algo"

Shampoo: (uuuuummmmmm como la odioooooo, ella esta sola con el) "bueno dile que he llamado"

Katumi: "si se lo dire shampoo y gracias por llamar adios"

Bambu: "adios". 'esta noche ire a ver a Akane y a resolver este asunto).

_Mientras en la casa de los Tatewaki._

Kuno: "oh mi amada Akane, hace una semana que no la veo, necesito saber como esta. Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…………." En eso aparece sasuke colgado del tejado.

Sasuke: "si amo".

Kuno: "aaaa me as asustado"

Sasuke: "lo siento amo, para que me llaste señor"

Kuno: "necesito que vayas a la casa de los tendo y veas si mi amada Akane esta bien, hace dias que no la veo y de camino llevala un ramo de rosas asi se acordara de mi."

Sasuke: "ya voy amo". (y se fue)

Kodashi: "hohohohohoh, mi querido hermano no se que ves en esa chica tan fea y bruta de Akane Tendo."

Kuno: "no te metas con mi futura esposa."

Kodashi: "sabes no la has visto en la escuela porque yo le di una paliza que seguramente se este recuperando."

Kuno: "Mienteess." (sacando su espada de Madera)

Kodashi: "digo la verdad hermano (sacando su cinta de gymnasia), quieres pelea."

Y asi siguieron peleando.

Mientras en el dojo…..

Akane: "hyyaaaaa!"

Ranma esquivo la patada de Akane pero ella enseguida se agacho y le dio otra patada que hizo que el cayera al suelo.

Akane: con precupacion "Ranma, Ranma estas bien"

Ranma: "si akane, me has sorprendido ahora eres muy rapida, comparado con hace una semana has aprendido muy rapido y mejorado mucho, te felicito"

Akane: "gracias sensei."

Ranma: "pero sin mi ayuda no habrias progresado ni la mitad."

Akane: "no presumes tanto."

Ranma: "Bueno, ya llevamos aqui dos horas entrenando, vamos para la casa."

Akane: "vete tu que yo seguire un rato sola. Puedes ir a darte un baño asi cuando yo salga el baño estara libre."

Ranma: "sabes, eres la mejor compañera que he tenido para entrenar, aunque no use mis fuerzas contra ti como lo uso con Ryoga, pero contigo entreno la agilidad y equilibrio"

Akane: "hahahhaha"

Ranma: "de que te ries"

Akane: "que pareces mas serio hablando asi, pareces mas mayor y hablas como si fueras un maestro hahaahhah"

Ranma: "asi que te ries de mi eh"

Akane: "que piensas hacer, Ranma, no, no te acerques"

Ranma: "que pasa, ahora no te ries" se acerca a ella y con una mano le hace cosquilla mientra con la otra la tiene agarando las dos manos de ella.

Akane: "hahahahha, ranma para"

Ranma: "sabes, estas mas guapa cuando te ries" el la tiene contra la pared, agarando las 2 manos de ella. Ella no se puedo mover, solo puede reirse sin parar. Cuando el paro de hacerle cosquillas, la tenia tan cerca que acerco su rostro para besarla al mismo tiempo que liberaba sus manos pero ella una vez liberada se esquivo de el y se puso detrás de el.

Ranma: 'por poco'.

Akane: "recuerda lo que te dije, no podras besarme mientras sigas teniendo otras prometidas"

Ranma: "ya, se me olvidaba, bueno mejor me voy a bañarme"

Ranma salio del dojo y se metio en el cuarto de baño.

Ranma: "por poco, ya lograre que ella vuelva a ser mi novia y podre besarla cuando quiera, eso es como un reto para mi"

Mientras Akane sola en el dojo.

Akane: "uff por poco me besa, no es que no quiera pero no quiero que las otras lo besen solo porque son sus novias y tienen ese derecho"

Continuara

Notas de la autora

Hola, que os a parecido, ya quedan menos capitulos, quizas 1-2 mas.

Bueno en el proximo capitulo llega la pelea, llegara akane ganar a esas tres, llegara ranma romper con todas y volver a tener a Akane como novia – pues lo tendreis que averiguar vosotros solos leyendo el proximo 


	7. Chapter 7

Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.

" cuando hablan

' cuando piensan

( ) cuando hacen algo

**CORAZON HERIDO**

CAPITULO 7

EL ENFRENTAMIENTO DE LAS CHICAS

Mientras Akane seguia practicando sus kata, escucho un ruido, y al dares la vuelta se encontro con Sasuke (El fiel mayordomo de Kuna Tatewaki)

**Akane**: "Sasuke que haces aquí" (sonriendole como siempre)

**Sasuke**: "Ho, Hola señorita Tendo, mi amo me ha mandado aquí para ver a usted y queria saber si usted estaba bien ya que no la a visto en casi dos semanas."

**Akane**: "Digale gracias por precuparse, que estoy bien y que no se preocupe.

**Sasuke**: 2Me alegra que asi sea, pero señorita Tendo porque no ha ido a la escuela en estas dos semanas."

**Akane**: "Te lo contare, pues hace cerca de un mes, Sali con Ranma al cine solo de amigos no te vayas a pensar mal y pensar que estabamos como novios"

**Sasuke**: "Eh, no no se preocupe señorita que yo no lo pensaba"

**Akane**: "Bueno como te contaba, de vuelta a casa hacia frio y Ranma me abrazo (se sonrojo diciendo esto). Bueno alguien nos vio y se lo dijieron a las Shampoo, Kodashi y Ukyo, ellas al dia siguiente me insultaron y me pegaron las tres a la ves, yo me defendi pero me dicieron mucho daño y perdi esa pelea."

**Sasuke:** "Ah ahora que lo dice, vi a mi Ama Kodashi salir muy enfadada por la mañana muy temprano y volvio muy contenta"

**Akane**: "pues me jero que entrenaria todos los dias y que pelearia con esas tres otra vez para ganarles y honrar mi nombre. No puedo permitir ser humillada con ese dia, me las pagaran" (decia esto en un tono muy enfadada y tenia su puño apretado con todas sus fuerzas).

**Sasuke**: "Bueno Akane, sigue entrenando y espero que ganas.

**Akane**: "Oye sasuke, porque quieres que gane si tu deberias animar a que Kodashi, que es tu dueña"

**Sasuke**: "ya lo se señorita Tendo, lo que pasa es que usted nunca se a portado mal conmigo y la señorita Kodashi siempre me trata mal. Y tambien por lo que usted me ha dicho, ella ha peleado sin honra al pelear tres contra una"

Akane se acerca a Sasuke y le da un tierno besito en la mejilla dejandolo mas rojo que un tomate.

**Sasuke**: "Se, se, señorita y eso porque?"

**Akane:** "porque me caes bien"

**Sasuke**: "bueno yo me voy, adios Señorita Tendo y cuidese"

**Akane**: "Sasuke, no se te olvide, no le digas nada de la pelea a Kuno, no quisiera que se pelease con ella por mi culpa"

**Sasuke:** "no se preocupe, adios"

**Akane**: "Se ha dejado las rosas aqui, son de parte de Kuno, yo nunca se las acepto pero ya que se lo ha dejado aqui me las llevare a casa y lo pondre en un jaron con agua. Voy a darme un buen baño, eeeehhhhh que estoy muy cansada."

Cuando Akane se dispuso a salir del Dojo escucho

**Shampoo/Kodashi/Ukyo**: "Akane espera un momento……"

**Akane**: "aarrrggghhh, que haceis vosotras en mi dojo."

**Ukyo**: "yo hablare la primera, escucha Akane, venia a decirte que lo siento, no debi pegarte ese dia en un combate de tres contra uno. Me he sentido muy mal estas semanas pensando en como te dejamos sola en el suelo y me di cuenta que no debi pegarte en ese combate, aunque te ganamos, no me siento feliz ni contenta de cómo te ganamos. La verda queria pelearme contigo por haberte acercado tanto a mi Ranma pelo deberia haberte retado yo sola, Deverdas lo siento mucho por haberte hecho daño amiga, lo siento mucho."

**Akane**: "Ukyo gracias por ser sincera, pero no puedo olvidar lo que me hicieron, tu me insultaste al igual que ellas y te rebajaste a pegarme y dejarme tirada en el suelo como si fuera un perro."

**Shampoo**: "debi matarte ese dia, estabas tan debil que podria haberte matado, si te hubiera matado, Ranma seria libre de elijir"

**Kodashi**: "Tienes razon, ojala te hubiese matado y ahora tendria a mi Ranma para mi solita"

**Shampoo**: "Eso nunca, Ranma es mio"

**Akane**: "Sabeis, yo he estado entrenando con Ranma por 2 semanas y he mejorado mucho y os reto a todas a pelear ahora mismo"

**Kodashi**: "la que gane sera la unica novia y prometida de Ranma y las demas tendran que resignarse a perderlo para siempre."

**Shampoo**: "estoy de acuerdo porque yo sere la que gane, nadie es mas fuerte que yo, ohh mi Ranma pronto sera mio y para siempre"

**Ukyo**: "Por mi vale pero yo sere la que gane a todas, ninguna puede con mi espatula, yo ganare y vivire muy feliz con mi Ranma y me lo llevare lejos de aqui." (echandole una mirado muy desafiante a Akane)

Ranma habia escuchado todo desde que estaba hablando Akane con Sasuke, el ivan a entrar en el dojo para decirle a Akane que su baño estaba listo, pero se escondio detras de la puerta para escuchar, luego vio a las otras chicas y decidio no aparecer para que no lo vean y empiezen a abrazarlo y no dejarlo respirar.

**Akane:** "Yo no estoy de acuerdo con tu proposicion Kodashi."

**Shampoo**: "tu nos tienes miedo y sabes que vas a perder, por eso no quieres pelear con nosotras, pues mejor una rival menos con quien pelear".

**Akane**: "eso no es cierto, yo no tengo miedo a ninguna de vosotras."

**Ukyo**: "entonces porque no estas de acuerdo con la proposicion de Kodashi?"

Ranma escuchaba muy atentamente a lo que Akane le iva a responder a esas tres.

**Akane**: "porque ranma no es un premio, el es el unico que puede elijir con quien se quedra casar no se si es alguna de nosotras, o alguna otra chica pero su futuro lo elegira el. Yo voy a pelear con vosotras para demostraros que puedo venceros y que sepais que esto no lo hago por Ranma, sino que yo lo hago porque soy una Tendo y por honor a mi familia y las humillaciones que me hiceron os vencere."

**Kodashi**: "Bueno pelearemos contigo par aver quien es la mas fuerte aunque todos saben que soy yo."

**Shampoo:** "escuchadme tengo una idea, pelearemos en un combate de una contra una."

**Kodashi**: "yo sere la primera en pelear con Akane."

**Ukyo**: "La que gane de ese combate tendra que pelear conmigo".

**Shampoo**: "yo peleare con la que gane en el segundo combate."

**Akane**: (con una sonrisa en su cara) Esta bien yo peleare primero con Kodashi"

**Kodashi**: "preparate Akane Tendo, esto no va a durar mucho."

**Ranma**: 'eso es lo que se creen, Akane ha mejorado mucho'

Ryoga, mousse y kuno se pusieron en silencio alado de Ranma.

**Ryoga/Mousse/Kuno**: Idiota como puedes dejar que Akane luche, le van hacer mucho daño.

**Ranma**: "ssshhhh, bajar la voz chicos, pero que hacies vosotros aqui."

**Ryoga**: "nos enteramos que las chicas querian pelearse con Akane y venimos a pararlo."

**Mousse**: "mi querida Shampoo es muy fuerte y no quisiera que hicira daño a Nadie"

**Ranma**: "no lo hagan".

**Kuno**: "y porque no Ranma Saotome?"

**Ranma**: "primero porque ella ha entrenado muy duro y se que ganara y segundo ella me hizo jurarle que no me meteria en su pelea, almenos que la cosa se ponga fea."

**Ryoga**: "pero como puedes ser tan estupido."

**Ranma**: "callaos, quiero ver esa pelea."

En eso las chicas escucharon un ruido y se acercaron todas hacia la puerta del dojo, alli vieron a los chicos discutiendo.

**Akane**: "Hey, que haceis vosotros aquí?"

**Kuno**: "Oh mi amada Akane Tendo, no te he visto en una eternidad, ven entre mis brazossss!

**Akane**: "aaahhhhhh, Kunooo sueltame (plom lo mando volar de una sola patada) Que pesado es"

Ryoga se cojio a Akane por los hombros y la miro a la cara y en un tono muy serio le dijo "Akane no te dejare que pelees contras esas tres, ellas son mas fuertes que tu y no quiero que te hagan daño".

**Mousse**: Akane Tendo no me quiero meter en tus problemas pero Ryoga tiene Razon, no deberias pelear contra ellas y menos con mi Shampoo porque ella es la chica mas fuerte que conosco y te puede deja muy mal."

Akane tenia su cabeza mirando al suelo pero levanto su mirada y miro a su sensei y el le decia con su mirada que ella si podia luchar y que ganaria. El se lo habia dicho muchas veces mientras entrenaban.

**Akane**: "no os metais en mi pelea, Kodashi cuando quieras empezamos"

**Ryoga**: "Ranma, tienes que decirle algo, o no ves que la van a destrozar"

**Ranma**: "Tranquilo P-chan, no le va a pasar nada porque yo la he entrenado, y te aseguro que ella ganara a todas"

**Ryoga**: "Estas seguro que ganara Ranma"

**Ranma**: "si confio en ella"

Habia mucha tension en el dojo, todos estaban presentes, las unicas personas depie eran akane a la derecha y Kodashi en la izquierda. El resto (Shampoo, Ukyo, Ranma, Ryoga, Moose, Nabiki con su camara de video, Katumi, Soun y Genma) estaban sentados esperando que el combate empezara.

Ranma tenia sus brazos cruzados y sentado en el suelo con los demas viendo como iva a empezar la pelea 'Akane confio en ti y espero que ganes', en eso Akane miro a todos antes de empezar y miro a su prometido, ambos se miraron a los ojos del otro y ella sabia que el confiaba en ella.

**Kodashi**: "Ukyo no descanses mucho que no tardare mucho con Akane"

**Akane: ** con una sonrisa en su cara "Kodashi no te hagas muchas ilusiones que no te sera tan facil derotarme"

**Kodashi**: "jajajajajj no me hagas reir, acabare contigo y con esas dos sin problemas y Ranma sera mio"

**Akane:** 'Eso nunca', "vamos empezemos"

Kodashi se quita sus ropas quedando con su traje de gimnasia ritmica. Saca de no se donde su cinta y empeza a dar muchos circulos y despues se decide ir a dar latigos a Akane. Akane los esquiva saltando por encima de ella y agara una de las cintas de Kodashi y se las quita. Kodashi saca, unas bolas que continen somniferos y se los manda muy fuerte contra su contrincante. Igual como antes Akane salta muy alto y esquiva todas las bolas. Kodashi siguio asi hasta quedarse sin mas objetos y entonces miro a su contrincante y fue conriendo muy rapido hacia ella dando una patada con mucha presion. Akane lo esquiva y Kodashi queda clavada en la pared del Dojo. Kodashi termino con un dolor grande de pie y algunos cortes.

**Akane:** "te he ganado y ni siquiera te he tocado"

**Kodashi:** "esto no se quedara asi" mientras Kuno se la llevo a la casa de los Tendo donde Katumi curaria las heridas de su hermana.

**Ranma:** "Bien hecho akane, sigue asi"

**Akane:** "Gracias sensei"

**Ukyo:** "Akane, has tenido mucha suerte de ganar a Kodashi, pero conmigo no te hagas ilusiones que no me dejare ganar por ti"

**Akane**: "espero que pelees mejor que Kodashi"

**Ukyo**: "Eso te lo aseguro, vamos empezemos"

Cada una estaba en sus sitios, todos los presentes sabian que Ukyo es muy fuerte y agil a comparacion a Akane. Ukyo saco su gran espatula teniendola delante de ella. Akane solo la observaba y estaba depie, sin estar en posision de combate. Akane cerro su ojos y juntos sus manos. Con los ojos cerrados, sentia todas las auras de todos en el dojo. Ukyo a ver como estaba Akane, su furia se incremento mas y Akane lo noto, vio el aura de Ukyo crecer mas y mas, pero sabia que Ukyo no se habia movido. Ukyo decidio empezar y corrio lo mas rapido que pudo para estamparle la espatulo a su contrincante. "Akane, preparate a perder". Cuando estuvo, muy cerca de Akane, ella abrio los ojos y dio un gran salto en la espatulo y despues dio otro salto quedando a espaldas de Ukyo, Ukyo se dio la vuelta mirando a su contrincante muy impresionada aun sin creercelo y en eso Akane le propino una patada en el pecho de la chica haciendo que Ukyo volase hacia atrás y chocara en el suelo. Esperaron unos segundos y Ukyo se levanto pero se sentia muy debil como para seguir con la pelea. Todos estaban impresionados de ver como la torpe de Akane, se habia vuelto tan increiblemente agil.

**Ryoga:** "no lo puedo creer, su velocidad y su concentracion es asombrosa.

**Mousse**: "es increible su fuerza y habilidad.

**Ranma**: "es que teniendo a un maestro como yo, cualquiera aprende mucho"

**Ryoga**: "cuanto tiempo ha estado entrenando contigo"

**Ranma**: "pues dos semanas"

**Ryoga: ** "pues para dos semanas ha mejorado mucho"

Ranma rascandose la cabeza. "pues si, soy el mejor maestro que hay de artes marciales.

**Genma:** "no seas tan presumido hijo, aun tienes muchas cosas que aprender.

Mientras todos hablaban no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Ukyo y Akane. Ukyo estaba arodillada en el suelo con sus manos en el suelo y empezo a llorar. Akane se le acerco y se arodillo a su lado. Akane se acerco a ella y le toco el hombro. Ukyo al ver que Akane no tenia su cara enfada se abrazo a Akane y siguio llorando. Los chicos pararon de hablar y vieron ese momento las chicas abrazadas.

Ukyo se separo de Akane y le dio la mano "he sido derotada por ti, pero sabes me lo merezco, no debi haberte pegado en el parque".

**Akane**: "Eso no es importante ahora, oye lo sineto por haberte pegado tan fuerte".

**Ukyo**: "no, no es nada, tu ganaste, te felicito, es impresionante como has mejorado en tan poco tiempo".

**Akane**: "es gracias ami maestro (en eso miro a Ranma y el la miraba – sus ojos se encontraron y los dos se sonrojaron)

**Ukyo:** "sino te importa me gustaria que siguieramos como amigas y me gustaria que entrenaramos juntas"

Akane sonriendola, "pues claro, cuando quieras"

**Shampoo**: "ehemm, Akane, yo y tu tenemos una pelea que seguir"

Akane se levanto y ayuda a Ukyo levantarse.

**Ukyo**: "suerte con tu combate con Shampoo"

**Akane**: "gracias amiga"

Antes de que las dos pudieran empezar, los demas les daban animos.

**Ryoga**: "Animo Akane"

**Mousse**: "animo shampoo"

**Soun**: "animo hija mia, demuestra que eres la heredera para seguir con este dojo"

**Genma**: "Akane, me siento orgulloso que seas la prometida de mi hijo" Akane se sonroja mucho ante este comentario.

**Ranma**: "Akane, ten cuidado, no te fies de ella, y concentrate al maximo, si te concentras ganaras"

**Akane**: "Gracias Ranma"

**Shampoo**: "Akane, empezemos" con una mirada muy fria.

**Akane**: "si"

Ambas chicas estaban preparadas en sus posiciones de lucha. Shampoo corre a toda velocidad contra akane y salta para darle una patada en su cara, pero Akane se agacha y Shampoo pasa por encima de Akane, rapidamente Akane intenta darle una patada pero shampoo salta y lo esquiva. Ambas chicas se separan, Shampoo saca de su traje los dos bomborines, uno intenta lanzarlo a su contrincante pero Akane lo esquiva moviendo solo su cabeza. Shampoo se enoja mas y se lanza contra ella atacandole con el bambori pero no llega a alcanzarla ya que Akane era mas rapido, habia aprendido a moverse muy rapido. Hasta que Shampoo penso en un plan. Mientras Akane esquivaba los golpes, Shampoo le dijo "Akane, sabes, anoche muy tarde cuando todos en tu casa dormia, estuve con Ranma en su cama, y me dejo besarle". Akane a escuchar esas palabras para su concentracion y entonces Shampoo le propino un golpe con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho de la chica. Akane, cayo al suelo rastrando bastante por el suelo. Todos estaban asustados viendo como fue atacado. La amazona sonreia muy triunfante. Pero para sorpresa de todos Akane se levanto muy dolorida del suelo. "Esto aun no ha terminado", y se puso en posision de combate.

Ranma: "Akane, lo que shampoo dijo era mentira para que tu perdieras tu concentracion, venga Akane no te desanimes, se que puedes ganarla"

Akane: "Shampoo eres una embustera, ahora veras".

Akane se lanzo corriendo contra Shampoo, ambas pelearon con sus manos, ambas erans tan rapidas con el truco de las castañas que no se les veia ninguna mano. Cada una recibia golpes, pero ninguna se paraba hasta que Shampoo salta hacia atrás se agacha y coje polvo del suelo que soltaron las bolas de Kodashi y se los tiro a los ojos de Akane. Akane no podia ver y en eso Shampoo se acerco y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago de Akane haciendo que ella cayera muy mal al suelo. Todos miraban la escena muy asustados, no podia creer que Shampoo fuese tan trampoza. Ranma se supo depie para ir en busca de Akane pero Akane con los ojos cerrados noto el aura de Ranma acercase. "Ranma no te acerques, el combate aun no esta terminado".

Ranma: "Akane, no puedo dejar que sigas asi con este combate"

Akane: "me lo prometiste Ranma, me prometiste que no te meterias en mi pelea".

Shampoo:"Ahora, no tienes ninguna posibilidad Akane de ganarme"

Ranma: "eres una trampoza y cobarde shampoo. En las peleas hay que ganar honradamente y sin hacer trampas"

Shampoo: "en la lucha todo vale"

Ryoga: "Ranma tiene razon, los cobardes siempre pelean sucio, eso significa que no eres tan fuerte como para ganar sin hacer trampas"

Shampoo: "Eso no es cierto"

Akane seguia con sus ojos cerrados, le escozian mucho como para abrirlos. "Ranma vuelve con los demas, esta lucha aun no ha terminado" decia mientras se levantaba. Ranma la obedecio y se sento alado de Ryoga. "espero que sepa lo que hace". Akane se puso en posicion de combate al igual que shampoo. "venga shampoo lucha conmigo", - "Akane te ganare, yo soy mas fuerte que tu". Shampoo corre hacia Akane y salta para darle una patada a su contrincante pero Akane logra esquivarlo y le coje de la pierna en el vuelo y empieza a dar vueltas hasta que la suelta y Shampoo y choca contra la pared del dojo. Shampoo se levanta muy lestimada, y corre muy enfurecida hacia su contrincante, Akane noto como su aura incrementaba, Shampoo intento pegarle puñetazos pero Akane los esquiva todos. Shampoo intenta otro plan, deja de atacar y se pone a espaldas de Akane y aprovecho para cojer de las manos a Akane haciendo que no se pueda defender. Shampoo empezo a dar patadas con fuerza y maldad a las piernas de Akane.

Akane: "aaaaa, para Shampoo"

Shampoo: " no parare hasta que te derote".

Akane: "eso nunca". Akane abrio los ojos, aunque le molestaban un poco, uso su fuerza para librarse de los brazos de la amazona y se separo de ella.

Akane junto sus manos para concentrar todo la energia que le quedaba, "Shampoo, ahora me las vas a pagar, no te perdono por haberme insultado, pegado y humillado tantas veces, ahora me vengareeeee", Shampoo corre hacia Akane pero akane ya tiene esn sus manos un bola de energia que choca contra shampoo y la manda atraves de la pared del dojo". Akane gano el combate, todos estaban impresionado, incluso el mismo Ranma no se esperaba que su prometida pudiese hacer eso porque solo el y Ryoga eran los unicos capases de crear esa bola de energia. Todos corieron hacia Akane para felicitarla, mientras Mousse salio del dojo a encontrar a Shampoo.

Ranma: "has ganado Akane, te felicito"

Ryoga: "Enorabuena Akane, me has sorprendido".

Kuno: "Akane Tendo eras la chica mas fuerte que he visto"

Akane: "eso fue gracias a mi maestro"

Ukyo: "bueno esto supone que ahora mismo eres la mejor de las cuarto"

Akane: "no soy mejor que ninguna solo que he aprendido muy bien del mejor maestro que hay"

Ranma: "y eso que solo a entrenado conmigo dos semanas"

Ryoga: "si sigue asi, nos ganara algun dia"

Ranma: "ati puede pero a mi no lo creo"

Ryoga: "creido"

Todos se reian mientras Shampoo estaba afuera del dojo con Mousse, Shampoo estaba en el suelo abrazando sus piernas y tenia su cara llena de lagrimas.

Mousse: "Shampoo, estas bien." Dijo el chico pato ofreciendole una mano para que ella se levantase.

Shampoo: "gracias Mousse por ocuparte de mi"

Mousse: "sabes que siempre lo hare"

Shampoo se levanto y se agaro a Mousse ya que ella estaba muy debil como para andar sola, se agaro a la cintura del chico y entraron al dojo. Al entrar se acercaron adonde estaban todos.

Ranma: "ahora que estamos todos y todas quiero que me escucheis un momento, tengo algo muy importante que decir. Quiero que sepais que he tomado una decision y quiero que la respeteis,"

Ukyo: "dilo Ranma, que es para hoy"

Ranma:"ya voy, escuchad he decidido que no quiero tener ninguna novia y ninguna prometida, nunca os he dicho a ninguna que sea mi novia y nunca he prometido casarme con ninguna, solo prefiero teneros como amigas y no quiero que haiga mas peleas entre vosotras pormi"

Ukyo: "pero tu padre lo prometio"

Shampoo: "es la ley de mi aldea y tienes que casarte conmigo"

Kodashi: "Ranma querido tu me amas y te casaras conmigo"

Ranma escuchaba a todas pero Akane no hablaba, solo estaba a su lado escuchando (o eso parecia ya que no tenia muchas fuerzas como para seguir mucho tiempo estando depie).

Ranma: "callaos, mi decisión esta tomada asi que o seguimos como amigos o no como desconosidos. Ukyo nunca le prometi nada a tu padre, kodashi nunca me has gustado y shampoo, yo no soy de tu aldea asi que tus leyes no me incumbren"

Ukyo al principio estaba deprimiida pero luego le ofrecio una sonrisa a Ranma y le dijo que aceptaba seguir como amigos. Kodashi cojio a su hermano y se lo llevo del dojo muy furiosa diciendo "adios mi querido Ranma pero te seguire amando".

Ryoga: "esa chica esta loca"

Ranma: "y que lo digas amigo"

Ukyo: "aayyy, me duele el estomago, yo mejor me voy"

Ryoga "yo te llevare" y la coje en brazos.

Ukyo: "no hace falta yo puedo andar"

Ryoga: "da igual yo te llevare, necesito salir un rato"

Ukyo "adios chicos nos veremos mañana y Akane no se te olvide amiga que tenemos que entrenar juntas"

Akane: "no te preocupes no se me olvidara"

Shampoo se acerca a Akane, lo pone una mano en el hombre de Akane, ella se da la vuelta y se encuentra con una Shampoo con una mirada muy triste. "Akane lo siento, no debi haber luchado haciendo trampas, me perdonas". Akane le sonrio y le dijo que la perdonaba. "Akane me gustaria que seamos amigas" – Akane le da la mano y le dice "seremos amigas pero nada de trampas". Shampoo se puso contenta "Juro que no mas trampas, bueno me voy, vamonos mousse y adios a todos". El resto de la familia salio del dojo dejando a Ranma y Akane solos. En eso Akane ya no podia mas, se habia pasado la mañana entrenando con Ranma, despues las luchas y la perdida de energia. Su cuerpo no pudo mas "Ranma me siento muy debil, yo..." y se desmayo del cansansio, Ranma a tiempo la cojio en vuelo y la llevo a su cuarto.

Alli Katumi la cambio de ropa y la dejaron descansar.

A la mañana siguiente Akane se levante mucho mejor, le habia hecho muy bien el dormir toda la noche.

Continuara.

**Notas de la autora**

El proximo capitulo es el final- se llama Novios otra vez?

Espero que este capitulo os haya gustado, bueno para cualquier sugerencia escribidme Melichan (gracias por leer mi fic)


	8. Chapter 8

Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.

" cuando hablan

' cuando piensan

( ) cuando hacen algo

Hola a todos los que hayan leido hasta aquí, aaaaaa, lo siento pero este es el ultimo capitulo. Bueno espero que os haiga gustado este fic. Aunque es mi primero, no es el unico ni el ultimo, lo prometo. Ahora estoy escribiendo un fic como mi amiga Khrysta, se llama Y todo por un beso, es buenisimo, os aconsejo que lo leais. Chao, y besos a todos.

**CORAZON HERIDO**

CAPITULO 8 – NOVIOS OTRA VEZ?

Ranma estaba en su cuarto, pensando en lo que ha ocurrido en estos ultimos meses, recordando lo mal que lo paso el dia de la boda fallida, recordando las duras palabras de su prometida, se puso un poco triste, pero después recordo los buenos momentos que paso con Akane, lo bien que se sentia tenerla cerca, abrazandola como cuando fueron al cine. Pero tambien recordo las palabras que ella le dijo ese dia al no quererse deja besar por el.

FLASHBACK

Ranma: "podrias ser mi novia y seguir asi de bien como lo hemos hecho"

Akane: "esque no puedo"

Ranma: "porque no"

Akane: "porque una pareja se trata solo de dos personas y tu tienes tres novias"

Ranma: "dime que hace falta que haga para que acceptes ser mi novia"

Akane: "pues que no tengas ninguna otra novia ni prometida"

Ranma: "solo es eso"…….

Akane: "pues si y ahora nos podemos ir"

Ranma; "espera un momento" Estaba apunto de besarse hasta que Akane se echo hacia atras.

Akane: "Ranma no puedo"

Ranma: "Porque no?" Con tono molesto

Akane: "porque no somos novios, si lo fuera te dejaria besarme"

Ranma: "ah, entonces tengo que ser tu novio para poder besarte"

Akane: "si, entiendeme nunca he besado a nadie y la primera vez quiero que sea a un novio y no a un amigo"

Ranma: "pero tu sigues siendo mi prometida"

Akane: "si, ya lo se pero mientras seamos solo amigos no puedo besarte"

Ranma: "esta bien, no te preocupes, pero me juras que cuando volvamos a ser novios me dejaras besarte"

Akane: "si"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ranma mostraba una gran sonrisa en su rostro "de hoy no pasara, hoy volvera a ser mi novia". En eso se levanto de su futon, se fue para el salon a comer algo.

Mientras, en otra parte de la casa, Akane se acababa de levantar, aun sentia su cuerpo muy cansada después del largo y duro entrenamiento que hizo ayer con Ranma y para colmo tuvo que luchar contra esas tres. Pensando 'Recuerdo que Ukyo y Shampoo querían hacer las paces conmigo y querian ser mis amigas, tambien recuerdo que Ranma les dijo a todas que no queria tener mas novias ni prometidas, sera eso que no quiere que yo sea su prometida, esque no lo recuerdo muy bien ayer estaba muy debil después de los combates. Tengo que hablar con Ranma y que me lo cuente ya que no recuerdo mucho lo que paso'. Akane, salio de su cuarto y se dirijio hacia el salon. Todos estaban desayunando.

Katumi mostrando una gran sonrisa como siempre "buenos dias hermanita, como te sientes".

**Akane**: sonriendo "pues me siento un poco cansada pero estoy bien, uummm, que hambre tengo".

**Soun**: "es normal hija mia, anoche no cenaste nada, te quedaste sin fuerzas y Ranma te llevo a tu habitación para que duermas y puedas recuperar tus fuerzas, anda sientate alado de Ranma y come algo"

Akane hizo que de su padre, cojio un cuenco y lo lleno de arroz y verduras. Se lo comio en cuestion de segundos.

**Akane**: "Katumi ha sobrado algo mas"

**Katumi**: "si toma, queda para un cuenco de arroz mas"

**Nabiki**: "que hambre tiene, nunca he visto un chica comer tanto, bueno aparte de Ranma"

**Ranma**: "oye yo no soy una chica" y asi siguieron todos discutiendo en el desayuno.

**Genma**: "Akane, te felicito por lo bien que combatiste ayer".

**Soun**: "si hija, se me olvidaba, estoy orgullosisimo de ver como has mejorado, buabua"

**Katumi:** "papa, para de llorar"

**Soun**: "esque estoy muy feliz"

**Genma**: "mi hijo tiene suerte de tener a una novia tan fuerte"

En ese comentario, la palabra NOVIA resono en las cabezas de Ranma y Akane.

**Akane**: "Ranma me voy al dojo un rato vienes".

**Ranma**: "si vamos"

En el Dojo Tendo….

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo mirando una pared destrozada.

**Ranma**: "peleaste muy bien ayer, se nota que te he enseñado, si hubiera sido otro que te entrenase seguro que no hubieses ganado"

**Akane**: "que creido eres, pero sabes tienes toda la razon, he aprendido del mejor maestro."

**Ranma**: "sabes tu tambien me has sorprendido, has aprendido muchas técnicas en solo dos semanas. Eres una alumna excelente, aunque eres mi primera alumna, empesaste siendo muy torpe y lenta pero pronto conseguiste agilidad y fuerza, eres casi como yo, y es un honor para un maestro entrenar a alguien y ver como derrota a tres chicas en un combate."

**Akane**: "gracias sensei, ah se me olvidaba te acuerdas el primer dia que entrenabamos aquí en el dojo, recuerdas que te hize un reto"

**Ranma**: "si, si lo recuerdo"

FLASHBACK

Akane: "hacemos un trato"

Ranma: "que trato"

Akane: "que despues de la lucha con esas tres, yo y tu pelearemos aver quien es mas fuerte"

Ranma: "vale, pero tu sabes que yo te ganare"

Akane: "ya lo veremos"

FLASHBACK

Akane: "bueno que te parece sensei, si luchamos"

Ranma: "estas segura que te encuentras bien como para luchar"

Akane: "pues claro que si, y te demostrare que puedo ganarte, o alomejor es que mi sensei me tiene miedo"

Ranma: "como que te tengo miedo, venga ponte en posision"

Akane: "empezemos"

Akane espera a que Ranma se acerque y cuando el esta cerca, ella retrocede poco a poco hasta encontrarse con la pared. Ranma la tiene acoralada, pero ella lo miro con ternura y se acerco a la cara del muchacho que estaba muy sorprendido del comportamiento de la chica. Ella se acerca a su cara, el se cree que le va a besar y cierra los ojos, pero ella solo le beso la mejilla al chico. Ranma abrio los ojos y no la encuentra de frente, se da la vuelta y mira como ella estaba detrás de el y sonriendole.

**Ranma**: "a que viene ese beso"

**Akane**: "pues, por ayudarme a ganar a esas tres", entonces se acerca a el y le da otro beso en la mejilla. Ranma empezaba a sentir como se le subian los colores. "y eso porque"

**Akane**: "pues porque me gustas" - entonces Ranma sintio que su cara se estaba sonrojando mucho mas, sintio que su corazon se le aceleraba.

**Akane**: "pero, necesito saber una cosa, que aun no estoy me segura de lo que escuche anoche después del combate, que dijiste sobre cancelar algo"

**Ranma**: "pues yo, yo dije que, que…."

**Akane**: "te ayudaria si te doy otro besito"

Ranma asintio con su cabeza y Akane le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz. El casi se creia que ella lo iba a besar en los labios.

**Akane**: "ahora te toca hablar"

**Ranma**: "anoche dije que no queria tener ningun compromiso y ninguna novia, ya estoy cansando de estar siempre dando explicaciones a todas y siempre estar escuchando y viendo como se pelean todas por mi".

La mirada de Akane cambio de sonriente a triste y decepcionada, 'y yo que creia que Ranma solo habia cancelado el compromiso de esas tres, pero ha dicho de TODAS que no quiere tener ningun compromiso y ninguna novia, que tonta fui al creerme otras cosas'. Ranma se acerco a ella, le cojio de la mano y le dijo lo mas tierno que pudo. "Akane, que te pasa". Pero ella no respondio. El levanto con su mano la cara de ella para ver sus hermosos ojos y vio que tenia lagrimas. "pero akane no era eso lo que querias, no decias que no volveras a ser mi novia almenos haste que cancele mis compromisos".

Los ojos de ella se abrieron y le dijo "pero has dicho que no quieres tener ningun compromiso y ninguna novia y eso incluye nuestro compromiso, bueno el de nuestros padres."

Ranma: "Akane, he cancelado todos los compromisos incluso el de nuestros padres porque yo, yo quiero que vuelvas a ser mi novia y quiero tener mi propio compromiso contigo, sin que nuestros padres ni nadie nos obliguen a casarnos, quiero que seamos solos tu y yo quienes decidan eso". Ella no soporto mas y se abrazo a el muy fuertemente. "Akane, como tu dijiste una vez, una pareja solo se trata de dos personas y por eso solo seras tu mi unica novia y mi unica prometida si es que lo aceptas".

**Akane**: "Ranma….."

Ranma la separa un poco y la miro directo a los ojos.

**Akane**: "que quieres que seamos novios otra vez?"

**Ranma** "si... y, y bueno que contestas?"

**Akane**: "pues... claro que si" y lo abrazo mas fuerte que antes apoyando su cara en su hombro.

**Ranma**:"ahora que eres mi novia, me dejaras besarte", ella se sorprendio mucho, no se lo esperaba.

Ella no le respondio, levanto su cara que tenia apoyado en el hombro de el, le mirio a los ojos y lentamente iban cercando sus labios casi resando los labios de el, pero como siempre tuvo que haber algo que lo estropease. Soun llorando de felicidad, Genma el panda grabando el momento, Katumi apluadiendo y felicitando y Nabiki estaba haciendo fotos. Ambos se separan, decepcionados de no haber llegado a ese beso. Sin pensarlo Ranma coje a Akane en su espalda y sale saltando del Dojo. Fue corriendo por los tejados de Nerima hasta llegar al puente donde el dia de la boda fallida los dos discutieron. Al llegar alli, se escondieron debajo del puente para que nadie los viera y estropearia su momento.

Ranma la baja de su espalda, y descansa un rato, recuperando el aliento. 'uufff, siempre hay alguien que siempre se pone en medio de los dos'

**Akane:** "Estas bien Ranma"

**Ranma:** "ufff, ahora si"

Ambos se quedaron callados por un buen tiempo.

**Akane:** "este lugar me da buenos y malos recuerdos".

**Ranma**: "si y se te pones a pensar, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, cosas buenas y cosas malas y aun me acuerdo que cuando yo perdi mi fuerza, tu querias escaparte conmigo, tambien te metiste en el torbellino de viento para darme un papel, tambien te ..." Fue callado con el dedo de Akane"

**Akane:** "shhhh, sabes haria lo que sea por ti, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare, porque yo, yo, yo te quiero".

Ranma sintio de todo para por su cabeza, no se podia creer que ella sintiera amor por el, sabia que ella lo apreciaba quizas como a un amigo pero nunca asi, y que aceptara ser su novia.

Ranma: "yo tambien te quiero Akane, siempre te he querido pero he tenido miedo a que te burlaras de mi o de no ser correspondido. No podria..."

Y otra vez Akane lo callo pero esta vez era con sus labios. Ambos tenian sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo por primera vez el contacto de los labios del otro. Ninguno querian separarse, el acerco su cuerpo mas al de ella y echaron contra un pared que habia alli. Fue un primer beso que los dos anhelaban desde hace mucho tiempo. Fue tierno pero largo. Ranma le agaraba de la cintura y ella tenia sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Separaron sus labios, abrieron los ojos y se miraron a los ojos. Ambos estaban sonrojados pero tenia una los dos una sonrisa. Seguian muy juntos y abrazados. Akane puso su cabeza en el pecho de el.

Akane: "sabes una cosa, me gusta estar asi contigo, se siente muy bien y calentito"

Ranma: "pues yo tambien me podria acostumbrar quedarme asi contigo"

Akane: "te puedo preguntar una cosa..."

Ranma: "lo que quieras"

Akane levanto su cara para mirarle a los ojos. "Ranma de verdad piensas que soy fea, marimacho, bruta y poco atractivo como siempre me has dicho".

Ranma sonriendole, "pues claro que no tontita, si lo fueras no serias Akane Tendo, serias un monstro pero"

Akane: "y porque siempre me insultas"

Ranma la agarra mas fuerte con el brazo y le dice "porque nunca tuve el valor suficiente como para decirte lo que sentia de verda". En eso Akane le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

Ranma: "y eso porque"

Akane: "pues porque te quiero y se que tu me quieres". Despues de decir eso Akane salio corriendo despacio para que Ranma la atrapasa, iva corriendo y riendo a la misma vez. "Ranma me quiere, Ranma me quiere". Ranma enseguida la atrapa y le dice "pues claro que te quiero" y con eso la agara de la cintura y se dan otro tierno beso.

Casi en el final...

Bueno Ranma y Akane estaban muy unidos aunque de vez en cuando hay peleas entre ellos pero lo areglan pronto. Shampoo y Mousse siguieron trabajando en el Neko-haten y con el paso de los dias su relacion crecio a mas intima y formaron una pareja muy linda. Por otra parte Ryoga no molestaba mas en la relacion de Ranma y de Akane ya que los vio besarse. Con el tiempo Ryoga y Ukyo formaron una amistad de amigos que con el tiempo se fueron cojiendo cariño y terminaron juntos. Kuno tatewaki, salio un par de veces con Nabiki y ambos se enamoraron (es dificil creer que Nabiki se enamorar de alguien pero lo hizo aunque al principio solo le interesaba el dinero de Kuno, luego empezo a darse cuenta que Kuno era un caballero y que siempre la trataba muy bien aunque de vez en cuando el le regala cosas caras a ella). Kutumi pues termino prometida con el doctor Tofu, el porfin se declaro a la chica y Soun accepto que se prometieran.

FIN

18 Octubre 2005

Notas de la autora

Bueno ahora si que he llegado al final de este fic. Espero que os haya gustado. Tampoco queria hacerlo muy largo pero creo que ocho capitulos estan bien. Agradesco mucho el apoyo de una amiga que me hizo empezar a escribir – gracias krysta mi fiel amiga. Bueno tambien doy las gracias a todos los que han llegado a leer hasta el final. Puede que lo siga desde aquí pero eso depende de cómo la gente me responda o alomejor os gusta ese final. Bueno para cualquier comentarios ya sabeis, escribidme a y no seais tan malos conmigo. Yo tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza y ya saldre con mas fics. Por ahora os dejo. Gracias.

Chao

Meli-chan


End file.
